<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the Start by mrs_ricky_horror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624841">From the Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_ricky_horror/pseuds/mrs_ricky_horror'>mrs_ricky_horror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time writing Smut, Fluff, Pre-serum steve rogers is adorable, Smut, from my Wattpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_ricky_horror/pseuds/mrs_ricky_horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers and (Y/n) Stark have known each other for a while and being the younger sister of Howard Stark she is smart, like super smart. When the time comes for the war and Bucky is drafted and (Y/n) is recruited with Howard, she refuses leave Steve all alone... and so Steve is recruited as well, thus beginning his military career. Join the pair as we follow them through the war, the experiments, and, of course, the love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fucking suck at writing descriptions, they always sound too cheesy and just make me want to gag because they're so awful 😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>New York:  At the enrollment facility</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>  I sat with Steve in the waiting room type thing, we were here so he could get enlisted. Bucky had been drafted and I was recruited with Howard for the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR), meaning that if Steve didn't get enlisted that he would be alone... All alone... and I would give up everything for that not to happen.<br/>
    I glanced over at Steve as he continued to read the newspaper, a hopeful look in his eyes as they ran over the words. I smiled slightly, he may not know it but he is one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, but I would never tell him that.<br/>
    I kept my eyes either on Steve or on my lap, too many men were shirtless in here and it made me uncomfortable... I think they were a bit uncomfortable or something because they kept flexing.<br/>
    "O’Connel, Michael. Kaminsky, Henry." the doctor called.<br/>
    "Boy, a lot of guys getting killed over there." Steve commented looking at the paper. I nodded slightly.<br/>
    All the more reason for us to stay here. I thought.<br/>
    "Rogers, Steven." the doctor called, Steve put down the newspaper and glanced over at me. I smiled slightly and gave his hand a squeeze.<br/>
    "Good luck," I whispered. He smiled and stood from the chair.<br/>
    "It kind of makes you think twice about enlisting, huh?" one of the fellow men enlisting asked. I smirked at Steve's answer.<br/>
    "Nope." he said as he walked up to the examination podium.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve stood half naked in front of the doctor so he could be examined for enlistment.<br/>
    "Rogers. What did your father die of?" the doctor asked.<br/>
    "Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry. I was hoping I could be assigned…" Steve began to explain.<br/>
    "Your mother?" the doctor interrupted. <br/>
    "She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn’t shake it." Steve informed as the doctor looked at Steve’s file, which contains Steve's long list of health issues.<br/>
    "Sorry, son." the doctor said closing the file and looking at the skinny, young man.<br/>
    "Look, just give me a chance." Steve pleaded.<br/>
    "You’d be ineligible on your asthma alone." the doctor explained looking at him. Steve looked down sadly and then back up at the doctor.<br/>
    "Is there anything you can do?" he asked hopefully. <br/>
    "I’m doing it. I’m saving your life." The doctor stated as he stamped the card '4F.' Steve looked down sadly once more and nodded slightly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    I nervously drummed my fingers on my thighs as I waited for my friend to return, my heart beating fast. Part of me hoped that he got in, not only because Bucky and I could be with him but because it's his dream, but another part of me hoped that he didn't get in, because I don't want him to die.<br/>
    I took a deep breath and looked at the door as Steve walked over, I stood from the chair and looked at him.<br/>
    "So, what's the verdict?" I asked with a nervous smile, he looked up at me and shook his head, his blue eyes full of sadness and defeat. I closed my eyes and nodded. I pulled him into a tight hug, but not too tight, my arms around his neck.<br/>
    He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my neck. I knew that it pained him for Bucky and I to be leaving, whether he would admit it or not, I knew this was killing him.<br/>
    I pulled away from him, cupped his face and looked into his blue eyes. "Why don't we go to the movies, huh?"<br/>
    "I... I guess that would take my mind of this." he said with a slight smile, I smiled widely at him and grabbed his hand.<br/>
    "Let's go." I said leading him out of the enrollment facility.<br/>
    He chuckled lightly and held the door open for me. "What would I do without you, (Y/n) Stark?"<br/>
    "I don't know..." I said with a slight frown, I didn't want to think about that, I wanted Steve to be happy.</p>
<p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p>
<p>    Steve and I sat in the movie theater, waiting for the movie to start. I looked over at Steve as he watched the commercials on the screen, the light illuminating his face and making him even more handsome (if that was even possible). He looked over to me and I turned my gaze to the screen, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve looked at (Y/n) as she turned to the screen, he noticed her cheeks turning slightly red. He smiled slightly and turned back to the screen, his cheeks slightly pink.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    A commercial about the war started playing before the movie, and I couldn't help but frown, I didn't want to go to the war, but Howard had told me that I was going in the SSR with him so he could "make sure I'm safe," and I really don't want to go, I want to stay here with Steve.<br/>
    "War continues to ravage Europe. But help is on the way. Every able-bodied young man is lining up to serve his country. Even little Timmy is doing his part collecting scrap metal. Nice work, Timmy!" the announcer said.<br/>
    "Who cares? Play the movie already!" a loud jerk shouted from in front of us.<br/>
    "Hey, you wanna show some respect?" Steve asked quietly, but forcefully all the same.<br/>
    "Meanwhile, overseas, our brave boys are showing the Axis powers that the price freedom is never too high." the announcer continued.<br/>
    "Let’s go! Get on with it! Hey, just start the cartoon!" the jerk yelled once more. I clenched my jaw and leaned forward.<br/>
    "Hey buddy, you wanna shut up?!" Steve and I shouted, only I didn't say 'buddy,' I called him an asshat. The guy got up and looked at Steve, and I swallowed the lump forming in my throat... I knew what was going to happen next.<br/>
    "Together with Allied forces, we’ll face any threat, no matter the size."</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve was getting beaten in an alley by the loud jerk that was disturbing everyone at the cinema.<br/>
    The guy held his fists up as he looked at Steve. "You just don’t know when to give up, do you?"<br/>
    "I can do this all day." Steve said with a huff as he attacked the guy again.<br/>
    "Hey, asshole! Pick on someone your own size." (Y/n) said, causing the guy to turn to look at her, his eyes looking to the figure standing next to her. A man clad in an army uniform stood next to her with a smile, the heckler took a swing at Bucky and but he punched the guy in the face. Sending him fleeing down the alley.<br/>
    Steve looked at (Y/n) and Bucky, with a somewhat angry somewhat thankful look.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    I walked over to Steve's side and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.<br/>
    "You okay?" I asked, my face filled with concern. Steve looked at me and nodded, his cheeks slightly pink.<br/>
    "Sometimes, I think you like getting punched." Bucky joked.<br/>
    "I had him on the ropes." Steve said as Bucky picked up Steve’s enlistment form from the ground.<br/>
    "How many times is this?" Bucky asked reading from the enlistment form. "Oh, you’re from Paramus now?" he asked.<br/>
    I looked at Steve with my eyebrows furrowed. "You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form."<br/>
    "And seriously, Jersey?" Bucky asked.<br/>
    "You get your orders?" Steve asked looking up at Bucky, I glanced at Bucky.<br/>
    "The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow." he answered.<br/>
    "I should be going." Steve said with a deep frown, he desperately wanted to fight for his country, but they wouldn't even give him a chance. Honestly they shouldn't be so picky with who they choose.<br/>
    "Come on, man. My last night! Gotta get you cleaned up." Bucky said wrapping his arm around Steve's shoulder as we made out way out of the alley.<br/>
    "Why? Where are we going?" Steve asked with his brows furrowed.<br/>
    "The future." Bucky answered as he handed Steve the newspaper he was holding, Steve opened it for both of us to see the ad for World Exposition Of Tomorrow, 1943.<br/>
    "You're gonna be there right, (Y/n)? Afterall it is your brother's thing." Steve asked closing the newspaper and handing it back to Bucky.<br/>
    I nodded as we walked down the street. "Yeah, Howard's dragging me along, he says that there will be people from the SSR there that want to meet me..." I said with a frown. I felt a weight on my shoulders and I turned my head slightly to see Steve's arm around me.<br/>
    I smirked slightly, as my face turned red, this man didn't know just how much leaving him was killing me... and I don't know if I should tell him my feelings before I go or not...</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I stood in front of the mirror and fixed my hair. I looked down at the dress I was wearing, a plain black one with plain black heels. I don't like dresses, but you know... It's the 1940's and women have to wear them. I put on pale pink lipstick and grimaced, I also hated wearing makeup, it made me feel like I was showing society what they wanted rather than who I really am.<br/>    I walked out of my bedroom and into the living-room where Howard was sitting on the couch, he looked over once he heard the click of my heels.<br/>    "You're finally ready." he stated getting off the couch and walking to the coat rack grabbing his jacket.<br/>    "Sorry, but I have to make sure that I please society's standards for a woman." I said with an eye roll as we walked out my apartment door, I live in Brooklyn while Howard lives more towards New York City.<br/>    "Yeah, well we could be late." he said as we walked down the stairs to his car.<br/>    I rolled my eyes again. "It's practically your show Howard, it can't start without you."<br/>    "True."<br/>    We reached his car and he opened the passenger door for me. I got in and shut the door as he made his way around to the drivers side.<br/>    The drive was quiet, there wasn't much to talk about between me and Howard. He was 25, a year older than me, so we've spent our entire lives together.<br/>    My thoughts wandered to Steve, a smile on my face, which apparently Howard noticed.<br/>    "Why do you have that day dreamy look on your face?" he asked.<br/>    "What do you mean? It's just my face." I said as my cheeks turned pink. Howard chuckled lightly.<br/>    "Alright, who is he?" he asked.<br/><em>    How could he get that from one fucking look? </em>I thought.<br/>    "What do you mean?" I asked a little nervous and embarrassed. Nervous about my feelings and embarrassed about telling my older brother my feelings about Steve.<br/>    "I've seen that look before, it's the way women look at me." he explained. "So who is he? Who is the lucky guy that makes my younger sister swoon?"<br/>    "He's just... this amazing guy from Brooklyn... He's smart, funny, caring, artistic, and not that bad to look at." I said with a chuckle. "His father was in the hundred seventh infantry and his mother worked as a nurse... He so desperately wants to serve his country but they won't let him due to his long list of health problems." I explained.<br/>    "Well, the war needs strong men, (Y/n), you know that." Howard said.<br/>    I rolled my eyes. "Yes... But he is a different kind of strong. Sure, he may not be physically strong but he is the most resilient man I have ever met... And all he wants to do is serve like his parents did, but they won't even let him do that." I said looking at my hands that rested in my lap. "His best friend has been drafted, and you pulled me into the SSR... he has no one left, Howard, and I don't want to leave him all alone." I said as a tear slipped from my eye, I quickly wiped it away and cleared my throat.<br/>    "Well... what do you want me to do, (Y/n)?" Howard asked glancing at me.<br/>    I bit my lip and shrugged. "Can't you ask your supervisors if there is anything he can do?"<br/>    "I'll see if there's anything." Howard sighed, I smiled widely at him. "Don't say I never did anything for ya," he said with a smile.<br/>    "Thanks, Howie." I said with a huge grin.</p>
<p>
  <b>···············</b>
</p>
<p>    "I don’t see what the problem is. You’re about to be the last eligible man in New York. You know, there’s three and a half million women here." Bucky said as they walked to the event.<br/>    "Well, I’d settle for just one." Steve said with a smile as his cheeks turned pink at the thought of a certain (e/c) eyed, (h/c) haired woman.<br/>    "Good thing I took care of that." Bucky said with a smile as he waved to the dates, Connie and Bonnie, he had lined up for the two of them.<br/>    "Hey, Bucky!" Connie said.<br/>    Steve's smile dropped as he looked at the two women his friend had gathered. "What did you tell her about me?"<br/>    "Only the good stuff." Bucky said.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>···············</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>    I stood in the front row and waited for Howard's thing to be over, to be honest, I wanted to go home, these heels are killing me. Music started to play and an announcer began to speak as the crowd drew in.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>···············</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>    "<em>Welcome to the Modern Marvels Paviliion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world.</em>" a voice announced.<br/>    "Oh, my God! It’s starting!" Connie said excitedly.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>···············</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>    "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Howard Stark!" Mandy announced, I crossed my arms as Howard entered the stage and kissed her.<br/>    "I love you, Howard!" A random woman shouted. I chuckled lightly.<br/>    <em>You wouldn't if you knew him. </em>I thought with a smile.<br/>    "Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all." Howard said addressing the audience and the female helpers take the wheels of the car onto the stage. "Yes. Thanks, Mandy." he said to her then turned to the audience once more. "With Stark robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that."<br/>    I watched my brother as he turned on the switch of the machine and the car started to hover off the ground. I smiled at the success.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>···············</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>    "Holy cow." Bucky said looking at the sight before him, the robots making the car hover suddenly malfunction and the car fell back on stage.<br/>    "I did say a few years, didn’t I?" Howard said causing everyone to laugh.<br/>    "Hey, Steve, what do you say we treat these girls…" he said turning to his friend, only to see that he's dissapeared.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>···············</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>I looked around for Steve and Bucky, but didn't see them. I frowned and walked away from Howard's show, completely forgetting about meeting some of the SSR's.<br/>    I walked into a recruitment center, and smiled as I saw woman and a male standing in front of a mirror that made him look like a soldier.<br/>    "Come on, Soldier." she said pulling him away from the mirror. I turned to walk out but bumped into someone.<br/>    "S-sorry!" I said looking up at the person, but not having to look up that much seeing that is was Steve.<br/>    "No problem, (Y/n)." Steve said with a smile. He stepped in front of the mirror but was too short to fill out the face, he had a slightly sad look on his face.<br/>    "I can pick you up if you want..." I joked trying to lighten the mood, he turned to me and chuckled, causing me to giggle. Steve's chuckle, and his laugh, are things to live for.<br/>    "Come on." a voice said causing both of us to turn, it was Bucky. "You’re kind of missing the point of a double date. We’re taking the girls dancing."<br/>    I looked down at my shoes, my heart hurting slightly. I mean, it's not like we're a thing, and it's not like he knows how I feel... So why does this bug me so much.<br/>    "You go ahead." Steve said glancing toward me. "I’ll catch up with you."<br/>    "You’re really gonna do this again?" Bucky asked, I looked up at Steve, he was going to try enlisting again... For the sixth time.<br/>    "Well, it’s a fair. I’m gonna try my luck." Steve stated, I smiled slightly at his determination.<br/>    "As who? Steve from Ohio? They’ll catch you." Bucky said, looking at him. "Or worse, they’ll actually take you."<br/>    "Look, I know you don’t think I can do this..." Steve said looking at Bucky.<br/>    "This isn’t a back alley, Steve. It’s war!" Bucky exclaimed. I looked between the two, weary about what was going to happen. <br/>    "I know it’s a war. You don’t have to tell me." Steve said.<br/>    "Why are you so keen to fight? There are so many important jobs."<br/>    I feel like if Bucky would put himself in Steve's shoes he would realize why he is so keen on doing this... He's lost his parents, his two friends are going to the war, and he'll be all alone. When life takes away all the things he cares about, he is always left with one thing... The love of his country, and now they won't even let him fight for it.<br/>    "What am I gonna do? Collect scrap metal…"<br/>    "Yes!" Bucky yelled.<br/>    "…in my little red wagon."<br/>    "Why not?!"<br/>    "I’m not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky." Steve said looking up at him.<br/>    "I don’t…" Bucky began.<br/>    "Bucky, come on! There are men laying down their lives. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me." Steve explained.<br/>    "Right. Cause you got nothing to prove." Bucky said.<br/>    "Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" a girl asked, I turned and looked at her and her friend, then back to Steve and Bucky.<br/>    Bucky turned to the girls. "Yes, we are." then he turned back to Steve. "Don’t do anything stupid until I get back."<br/>    "How can he? You’re taking all the stupid with you." I said with a smirk, causing Steve to laugh.<br/>    "You’re both punks." Bucky said giving Steve a hug, and then me one as well.<br/>    "And you're a Jerk. Be careful." Steve said as Bucky walked toward the girls. "Don’t win the war till I get there!" <br/>    Bucky turns back toward us and salutes Steve then starts to walk away. "Come on girls. They’re playing our song."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>    "Well, I guess I should go find Howard..." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Steve looked at me and nodded slightly.<br/>    "O-or you could stay with me, maybe sixth time is the charm?" be said with a chuckle.<br/>    I smiled. "Okay, I'll stay with you, Howard is probably swarmed with women anyways..." I said rubbing the back of my neck again with a giggle. Steve smiled and nodded, taking my hand as we walked into the recruitement center so Steve could try another enlistment form.<br/>    I sat next to Steve as he filled out the form, once again lying about where he was from, obviously not caring about what could happen.<br/>    I rested my head on his shoulder as we waited for him to be called into the examination room. He rested his head on mine. This was nice, just me and him sitting together like this, who knows when we will be able to do this again.<br/>    "Rogers, Steven!" his name was called. He lifted his head and I removed mine from his shoulder.<br/>    "Finger's crossed," I said with a small smile, as I crossed my fingers.<br/>    He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, maybe this'll be it."<br/>    "I feel it Steve... this one... this is it." I said with a hopeful smile, he smiled back, causing my heart to race, and a blush to creep up my cheeks. Steve turned and walked to the examination room, his cheeks slightly pink.</p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>~~~</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>    Steve sat in the medical examination room, quietly when a nurse whispered something inaudible to a young doctor.<br/>    "Wait here." the young doctor ordered.<br/>    "Is there a problem?" Steve questioned in concern.<br/>    "Just wait here." the young doctor said as he walked out.<br/>    Steve looked at a sign on the wall warning against lying on your enlistment form, and panicked, he started to get ready to leave when an Enlistment Office MP walked into the room causing Steve to look up at him worriedly.<br/>    Just then another doctor walks in and the  Enlistment Office MP quietly left.<br/>    "Thank you." the doctor said to the MP, he then turned to Steve. "So, you want to go overseas. Kill some Nazis.<br/>    "Excuse me?" Steve asked.<br/>    "Dr. Abraham Erskine." the doctor, now known as Abraham Erskine, introduced as he walked to Steve. "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve."<br/>    Steve's eyes lit up, maybe he could work with (Y/n). "Steve Rogers. Where are you from?" Steve asked as Dr. Erskine started looking through his file.<br/>    "Queens. 73rd Street and Utopia Parkway. Before that, Germany. This troubles you?" the doctor asked.<br/>    "No." Steve said shaking his head.<br/>    The doctor flipped through Steve’s file, curiously. "Where are you from, Mr. Rogers? Mmm? Is it New Haven? Or Paramus? Five exams in five different cities."<br/>    "That might not be the right file." Steve's heart began to beat faster, maybe something <em>was</em> going to happen...<br/>    "No, it’s not the exams I’m interested in. It’s the five tries. But you didn’t answer my question. Do you want to kill Nazis?" Dr. Erskine asked once more.<br/>    "Is this a test?" Steve furrowed his brows, a frown on his face.<br/>    "Yes." Erskine said.<br/>    "I don’t wanna kill anyone." Steve said looking at him. "I don’t like bullies. I don’t care where they’re from."<br/>    "Well, there are already so many big men fighting this war. Maybe what we need now is the little guy, huh? I can offer you a chance." Erskine said as they exited the room. "Only a chance."<br/>    "I’ll take it." Steve said his voice dripping with seriousness, this is all that he's wanted... A chance.<br/>    "Good. So where is the little guy from, actually?" Erskine asked.<br/>    "Brooklyn." Steve answered.<br/>    Dr. Erskine smiled slightly and stamped Steve’s form and handed him back his file. "Congratulations, soldier." he said as he walked away.<br/>    Steve looked down at the file and opened it up, he sees that he’s been stamped as accepted... His eyes widen as he smiles in joy. He closes the file and makes his way back to (Y/n) to tell her the joyous news.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>···············</strong>
  </p>
  <p>    I took a deep breath and released it. I hope Steve got in this time, maybe Howard had talked to the SSR before the show or before Steve went in there... I just hope that he gets approved.<br/>    "(Y/n)," Steve said as he walked up to me, I stood from the chair and looked at him, curiosity filling my body.<br/>    "W-what's the verdict?" I asked with a worried smile, he looked down at the file in his hands and handed it over to me. I looked at him with worried eyes and then looked at the file. I slowly opened it and saw the <em><b>APPROVED </b></em>stamp. I looked up at Steve as he smiled back at me. "R-really?"<br/>    "Yep." he said with a wide grin. I closed the file and wrapped my arms around his neck, his going around my waist.<br/>    "I knew this was the one!" I said squeezing him tightly. "I knew it!!!" he chuckled lightly and squeezed me tighter.<br/>    "Thank you, (Y/n)..." he said softly. I pulled away from him slightly and looked into his blue eyes.<br/>    "For what?" I asked. He smiled at me, his cheeks slightly pink.<br/>    "For always being here and believing in me." he answered.<br/>    Now it was my turn to blush. "Well, of course Steve, I will always believe in you."<br/>    He smiled and chuckled lightly. "I'm glad that I have a... friend like you."<br/>    "Right back at ya..." I said with a smile, even though it felt like my heart was breaking into a million pieces.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>··············</b>
    </em>
    <br/>
    <b>
      <em>In a HYDRA lab in a very mountainous region</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Are you ready, Dr. Zola?" Johann Schmidt asked.<br/>    "My machine requires the most delicate calibration. Forgive me if I seem overcautious." Dr. Arnim Zola answered.<br/>    "And are you certain that those conductors of yours can withstand the energy surge long enough for a transference?"<br/>    "With this artifact, I am certain of nothing. I fear it may not work at all." Zola said as Schmidt inserted the Tesseract carefully into the machine, then Zola started it up. "Twenty percent. Forty. Sixty. Stabilising at seventy percent." Zola stated.<br/>    Schmidt took over the controls. "I have not come all this way for safety, Doctor." He said as he turned the controls up to maximum and a blue light flittered throughout the room.<br/>    "What is that?" Zola asked in astonishment.<br/>    After successfully collecting the power from the glowing Tesseract using Zola’s machine, Schmidt turned to him. "I must congratulate you, Arnim. Your designs do not disappoint. Though they may require some slight reinforcement."<br/>    "The exchange is stable. Amazing! The energy we have just collected could power my design, all my designs. This will change the war." Zola said excitedly.<br/>   "Dr. Zola, this will change the world."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>At a US training camp. Steve stands in line with others.</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>    "Ready, exercise!" the officer yelled.<br/>    "Recruits, attention!" a female voice with a British accent yelled. Steve stood in line with the other recruits looking at the brown haired woman. "Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division."<br/>    "What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria? Thought I was signing up for the <em>U.S. </em>Army." a recruit sneered, causing Agent Carter to raise an eyebrow.<br/>    "What is your name, soldier?" she asked the rude man.<br/>    "Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty."<br/>    "Step forward, Hodge." she ordered, Hodge stepped forward. "Put your right foot forward." <br/>    "Mmm… We gonna wrassle? 'Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like." he said as he put his right foot forward. Steve clenched his jaw, that was no way to talk to a woman.<br/>    Suddenly Peggy punched him hard in the face. Everyone looked at her in shock. Steve had a slight smirk on his face, that reminded him of something that (Y/n) would do.<br/>    Just then Colonel Phillips drove up.<br/>    "Agent Carter." he said to the woman as he walked up, followed by another woman with (h/c) hair.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>···············</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>    "Colonel Phillips. Agent Stark." Peggy said as the Colonel and I joined her in front of the recruits. I glanced toward Steve and saw a faint smile on his face. I winked at him causing him to glance down as his cheeks flushed.<br/>    "I see you’re breaking in the candidates. That’s good!" Col. Phillips said to Peggy, he glanced at me and nodded his head toward Hodge.<br/>    I smirked and looked at Hodge as he stayed down from when Peggy punched him. "Get your ass up out of that dirt, and stand in that line at attention until somebody comes and tells you what to do."<br/>    Hodge quickly got back up to his feet and stumbled back into line. "Yes, ma'am."<br/>    Col. Phillips turned to the new army recruits. "General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men…" I saw as he glanced at Steve then continued to talk.<br/>    "And because they’re gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers." he explained. "And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell."</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    While Steve trained, where he failed to keep up, he gets bullied by the others.<br/>    Sergeant Duffy barked at him; "Rogers! Get that rifle out of the mud!"</p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve and some other trainees ran up to me and Peggy waiting by the flagpole.<br/>    "Pick up the pace, ladies! Let’s go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move!" Sergeant Duffy barked as they continued to run.<br/>    When they arrived at the flag pole Sergeant Duffy yelled; "Squad, halt!" the recruits stopped and waited for his message. "That flag means we’re only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Stark and Agent Carter. Move, move!" he ordered.<br/>    I watched in amusement as the soldiers tried to climb up the flagpole, but a lot of them failing. <br/>    "Come on! Get up there!" Sergeant Duffy encouraged as a soldier tried to climb up the pole to no avail. "If that’s all you got, this army’s in trouble!" he exclaimed, causing me to cover my mouth to hide my laughter. "Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there! Nobody’s got that flag in 17 years!"<br/>    After a good chunk of the soldiers failed, I could tell that Sergeant Duffy was getting frustrated, but was still amused. "Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let’s go! Get back into formation!"<br/>    I watched as they all got back into formation, except for Steve. He didn't try to get the flag yet...<br/>    "Rogers! I said fall in!" Sergeant Duffy yelled at Steve, just then Steve pulled the pin out of the bottom of the flagpole causing it to fall over and crash to the ground.<br/>    Steve walked to the end and picked up the flag, walking back to Sergeant Duffy and handing it to him. "Thank you, sir." He said as he walked with me to the car, we climbed in and drove away.<br/>    "Good work, Steve," I whispered with a smile. He smiled back at me as we continued to drive.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>~~~</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>    The soldiers are doing push ups, whilst Peggy and I watched them.<br/>    "Faster, ladies! Come on!" I yelled.<br/>    "My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!" Peggy yelled looking over at me with a smirk. I smirked back as we continued to drill the recruits.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Col. Phillips walked beside Dr. Erskine to the troops.<br/>    "You’re not really thinking about picking Rogers, are you?" Col. Phillips asked. <br/>    "I am more than just thinking about it. He is the clear choice." Erskine explained.<br/>    "When you brought a ninety pounds asthmatic onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, <em>what the hell? Maybe he’ll be useful to you, like a gerbil</em>. I never thought you’d pick him." Col. Phillips said, his voice filled with astonishment as he referred to small Steve.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>~~~</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>    "Up!" We ordered as Col. Phillips and Dr. Erskine approached Peggy and I.<br/>    "You stick a needle in that kids arm and it’s gonna go right through him." Col. Philips said as he watched Steve struggle whilst he trained with the other new recruits.<br/>    "Come on, ladies!!" I shouted as I watched Steve struggle... Physical things weren't really his forte and I felt a little bad that we had to drill all of them so hard.<br/>    "Look at that. He’s making me cry." Col. Phillips said.<br/>    "I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Dr. Erskine explained.<br/>    <em>And you'll get just that with Steve. </em>I thought as I crossed my arms over my chest.<br/>    "Do you know how long it took to set up this project?"<br/>    "Yeah, I know."<br/>    "All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What’s-His-Name’s committees?" Col. Phillips asked.<br/>    "Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts." Dr. Erskine said.<br/>    "Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He’s big, he’s fast, he obeys orders. He’s a soldier." Col. Phillips explained.<br/>    I glanced at him then back to Steve. "Hodge is a bully, Colonel.<br/>    "Exactly, he’s a bully." Dr. Erskine backed me up.<br/>    "You don’t win wars with niceness, Agent." Col. Philips said as he took a hand grenade from the car. "You win war with guts." he stated as he threw the grenade where the new recruits were training. "Grenade!"he shouted.<br/>    I looked at him with wide eyes and then looked back at the weapon to see all of the soldiers moving away quickly, all but Steve... Who jumped on top of the grenade to cover it with his body.<br/>    "Get away! Get back!" Steve yelled, I watched the seen, my stomach doing backflips like a gymnast and my heart beating like I had just ran a marathon. We all waited for the grenade to go off but nothing happened.<br/>    "It was a dummy grenade. All clear. Back in formation." an officer ordered, and I let out a sigh of relief as Steve looked up at the Colonel, Doctor and I.<br/>    "Is this is a test?" he asked, his breathing labored, causing me to chuckle lightly.<br/>    Steve may not look like much, but he definetly had guts, he was willing to put his life on the line for his country, as well as all the other soldiers who have bullied him ever since he's stepped foot here.<br/>    Dr. Erskine and I look at Col. Phillips to confirm the point about choosing Steve.<br/>    "He’s still skinny." Col. Phillips stated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay.... this chapter is smutty... </p><p>with pre-serum Steve! 😳</p><p>You can skip if you want, but it does contain Steve's conversation with Erskine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    "So, how ya dealing with being here so far?" Howard asked as he walked me back to mine and Peggy's shared tent.<br/>
    I shrugged, and smirked as I thought of what Steve did. "It was okay, I mean I did get to see my friend jump on a grenade today, so that was exciting."<br/>
    "D-did it go off?" Howard asked with wide eyes.<br/>
    I chuckled and looked at him. "Did you hear an explosion?" he shook his head and she chuckled again.<br/>
    "When am I going to meet this friend of yours?" he asked as we reached my tent. I shrugged.<br/>
 <em>Doctor Erskine and  Col. Philips were talking about a test subject, meaning Steve... </em>I thought. <em>Why didn't I pay so much attention to this before? They can't do tests on Steve, if he dies I will fucking kill someone.</em><br/>
 "Who knows?" I said with a shrug. "See you tomorrow, Howie." I said getting ready to go into my tent, but I stopped and turned back to my brother and hugged him. He hugged me back and I squeezed him tighter. "Goodnight, Howie..."<br/>
    "Goodnight, (Y/n), I love you," he said letting go of me. I smiled.<br/>
    "I love you too." I said and walked into my tent. I changed into my pajamas (a pair of black silk pants and a matching button up shirt, I don't like nightgowns) and sat down on my bunk and rested my head in my hands.<br/>
    Bucky doesn't know about Steve getting accepted for the army... Steve doesn't know if he'll be okay after being tested on... Howard doesn't know that Steve was the person I was so keen on... Peggy doesn't know that I actually like the skinny boy...<br/>
    His soft blonde hair that he lets me style in unconventional ways... His laugh that fills my heart with so much joy that it overflows... His personality... his smile that out shines the sun... Ugh, he didn't know what he was doing to me.<br/>
    <em>I should go see him...</em> I thought getting off my bunk. I walked out of the tent and glanced around, not seeing Howard any where I walked out of my tent and walked over to Steve's. I knocked lightly.<br/>
    "Come in!" Steve called. I walked in and he smiled at me. "Hey, (Y/n)."<br/>
    I smiled and sat down on his bunk next to him. "So, can't sleep?" I asked looking over at him, he closed his book and nodded a little.<br/>
    "Yeah."<br/>
    "Steve, everything will be okay," I said reaching over and grabbing his hand, my face flushing at my sudden actions, I went to pull my hand away but Steve entwined his fingers with mine.<br/>
    "How can you be so sure, (Y/n)?" he asked looking at me with a slight blush on his face.<br/>
    I shrugged and scooted a little closer to him. "I just feel it... I know that you'll be fine... Just don't forget about me when you get famous." I joked, looking down at the floor.</p><p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p><p>    Steve looked at (Y/n) as she looked down at the ground, her cheeks lightly dusted with blush and a small smile on her face.<br/>
    <em>Wow... She's really beautiful. </em>Steve thought.<br/>
    "I could never forget you, (Y/n)..." he said quietly. She lifted her head and looked at him. "I could never forget the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."<br/>
    Her face flushed even more. "S-Steve..." she stuttered glancing down at their hands. Steve reached his other hand toward her, he lightly grabbed her chin and pushed her head up to look at him.<br/>
    "I mean it..." he said looking into her (e/c) eyes, his blue eyes glanced down at her lips then back up at her eyes. He leaned in, and so did she.<br/>
    Their lips millimeters apart, his top lip brushed hers but their act was interrupted by a knock at the door. The pair jumped back from each other and looked toward the door.<br/>
    "May I?" Dr. Erskine asked.<br/>
    "Y-yeah," Steve answered glancing toward (Y/n), who stared at her lap her cheeks as red as her lipstick.</p><p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p><p>    I looked at my hands, flustered by what almost happened.<br/>
    <em>Does Steve actually feel the same way? Or is it just an 'in the moment' type thing because he's scared about what will happen tomorrow with the procedure? </em>I thought as I ran a hand through my (h/c) hair. I glanced toward Steve as Erskine and him talked, I decided that I should probably listen to the conversation.<br/>
    "Can I ask you a question?" Steve said looking toward Erskine.<br/>
    "Just one?" he masker sitting down across from us.<br/>
    "Why me?" Steve asked, I knew why <em>I</em> would choose Steve but I didn't rally know why the Col. and Erskine wanted him.<br/>
    "I suppose that is the only question that matters." Erskine said as he looked down at the bottle of Schnapps in his hand, I just noticed he had brought that with him. "This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi’s invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the… my people struggled. They… they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the… and the…" he waved his hand. "And he… he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says '<em>You</em>.' He says '<em>You will make us strong.</em>' Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of Hydra, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he’s ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist." Erskine explained, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him.<br/>
    "Schmidt must become that superior man." Erskine stated.<br/>
    "Did it make him stronger?" Steve asked.<br/>
    "Yes. But, there were other effects. The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen." Erskine said looking at Steve and glancing toward me then back to Steve.<br/>
    I looked at him and then to Steve. "Because a strong man, who has known power all his life... will lose respect for that power." I explained looking at the doctor for confirmation.<br/>
    He nodded and continued. "But a weak man... knows the value of strength, and knows compassion."<br/>
    "Thanks. I think." Steve said.<br/>
    Erskine poured three drinks. "Whatever happens tomorrow, you must promise me one thing. That you will stay who you are." he said, mainly to Steve.<br/>
    I looked at Steve and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Not a perfect soldier, but a good man." I said with a smile.<br/>
    Steve holds up his glass to toast.  "To the little guys." he said with a smile.<br/>
    I held my glass in my hand and looked down at it, I'm not really a drinker, which Howard makes comments about all the time saying that "I'm not a true stark if I don't throw one back once in a while."<br/>
    Just as Steve was about to drink from his glass, Erskine stopped him. "No! No! Wait! Wait! What I am doing? No! You have a procedure tomorrow. No fluids." he exclaimed as he took Steve's glass and poured the contents of the glass into his own.<br/>
    "All right. We’ll drink it after." Steve said with a chuckle, I laughed lightly and handed Erskine my glass as well.<br/>
    "No! I don’t have procedure tomorrow. Drink it after? Drink it now!" he said chugging the contents if both glasses, he said goodnight to us and walked out of the tent.<br/>
    I rubbed my hands together and glanced toward Steve, he was staring at me. I cleared my throat. "Well, you should probably get some rest, I mean you have a big day tomorrow..." I said getting off if his bunk. He stood with me.<br/>
    "(Y/n) wait," he said as I reached the door, I turned and looked at him, he walked over to me and smiled slightly. He rested his hands on my hips and pulled me to him, so my body was against his.<br/>
    My heart began to beat fast, it was to the point where I thought that it would leap right out of my chest.<br/>
    He leaned down a bit (yes, he is still taller than me) and pressed his lips against mine lightly. I cupped his face with my hands and kissed him back instantly. He pulled me tighter to him and walked backwards to his bunk. He sat down and pulled me onto him, so I was straddling him. I ran my hands through his hair as he kissed down my neck.<br/>
    <em>I don't know where he learned this, but I'm honestly not complaining. </em>I thought.<br/>
    Steve moved his hands from my hips and to my butt, squeezing it slightly. I moaned quietly as he kissed my lips again. I broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the ground.<br/>
    I looked down at him, a smile on my face. He smiled back at me and ran his hand through my hair and pulled me into another kiss. I rested my hands on his shoulders, as his free hand moved to my shirt and he began to unbutton it.<br/>
    "(Y/n)..." Steve said breathlessly as I kissed his neck, I leaned back and looked at him, my hands resting on the back of his neck. His face was flushed, his pupils were dilated, and there was something erect between his legs.<br/>
    "Y-yeah, Steve?" I said admiring how he looked in this exact moment, so adorable, so... sexy. It's amazing that his asthma hasn't ruined this moment yet.<br/>
    He smiled and shook his head. "Y-you just look so beautiful." he said cupping my cheeks with his hands.<br/>
    I smiled and pulled him into another kiss, he laid back on the bed and pushed the unbutton shirt off of my shoulders and discarded it from my body, tossing it to the floor with his.<br/>
    I grinded down on him, causing him to let out a low moan into the kiss. He flipped us over and pulled down my silk bottoms, he took off his pants and climbed back onto the bed.<br/>
    He balanced himself above me and kissed me, this kiss filled with compassion and love. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him closer. I leaned back from this kiss and looked into his blue eyes.<br/>
    "Are... are you sure that you want to do this?" I asked. Steve raised his eyebrows and rested a hand on my side.<br/>
    "Of course... D-do you?" he asked, I smiled up at him.<br/>
    "More than anything..." I said pulling him into another kiss. I felt him smile into the kiss as his tongue made it's way into my mouth. I moaned and pulled him closer, his erection rubbing against my thigh as I did so, causing him to get out a groan.<br/>
    I sat up a bit and his hands instantly went behind my back and unclasped my bra, he threw it to the ground and laid me back against the bed, his left hand instantly grabbing my left boob.<br/>
    I moaned and threw my head back against the pillows, and his lips attached to my neck, I pulled his hair and he groaned into my neck as he kissed it.<br/>
    "Steve..." I whispered.<br/>
    "Hmm?" he sounded kissing up my neck and to my lips.<br/>
    "I... could we-"<br/>
    "You wanna stop?" he asked leaning back and looking at me, concern washed all over his face.<br/>
    "No.." I said shaking my head. "It's just... I'm..."<br/>
    "Me too..." he said with a small smile. "But we'll get through this together, okay?" he asked pecking my lips. I nodded as he pulled down his underwear, I flushed at the sight of it. Sure, Steve was a small man, but this part of him wasn't small at all.<br/>
    "W...wow." I muttered. Steve chuckled and kissed me again, as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of my underwear and pulled them off me. He positioned himself between my legs and looked at me.<br/>
    "You sure you wanna do this?" he asked, I nodded. He smiled slightly and eased his way into me.<br/>
    I gasped in pain, but it quickly subsided into pleasure. Steve groaned and his head fell against my neck. He lifted his head and pressed his lips against mine as he rocked his hips back and forth, easing his way in and out of me.<br/>
    I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging harshly. He groaned into the kiss and squeezed my breasts. He began to pick up the pace and rested his forehead against mine.<br/>
    "S-Steve...." I breathed out, tugging his hair again.<br/>
    "(Y/n)..." he groaned as he began to go faster. I moaned and pulled him in for another kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth and fought for dominance with his, mine winning easily.<br/>
    "Steve.... I-I'm close." I moaned looking into his blue eyes.<br/>
    He nodded and furrowed his eyebrows. "M-me too." he groaned.<br/>
    His pace quickened and I felt a sensation building in my stomach, I pulled his hair and arched my back.<br/>
    "S-Steve!" I moaned.<br/>
    "(Y/n)!" he groaned as my walls clenched around his member, and I climaxed. Steve clenched his jaw and reached his high as well.<br/>
    He fell down beside me, breathing heavily. I glanced at him and laced my fingers with his.<br/>
    "Steve... I like you..." I said looking at him. He turned and smiled at me.<br/>
    "I like you too, (Y/n)." he said turning on his side and cupping my cheek, leaning in. "I always have." he said pressing his lips to mine. I smiled and pulled him closer.<br/>
    I never thought that I would be in this situation. I never thought that I would be lying in bed with Steven Grant Rogers, let alone just having sex with him. I have no idea what is gonna happen tomorrow, all I care about is right now... Me and him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>At the Hydra facility, in Schmidt’s lab.</b>
    </em>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><p>    Schmidt turned off the light. "Is there something in particular you need?" he asked as an artist painted Schmidt’s portrait in oil.<br/>    "I understand you found him." Zola stated.<br/>    "See for yourself." Schmidt said as Zola stepped over to the table to look at several survaillance photos taken of Dr. Erskine. "You disapprove."<br/>    "I just don’t see why you need concerne yourself. I can’t imagine he will succeed." he said looking nervously at Schmidt. "Again."<br/>    "His serum is the Allies’ only defence against this power we now possess. If we take it away from them, then our victory is assured." Schmidt said confidently. <br/>    "Shall I give the order?" Zola asked.<br/>    "It has been given." Schmidt stated.<br/>    "Good." Zola said turning to go.<br/>    "Dr. Zola." Schmidt said turning on the lights. "What do you think?"<br/>    Zola looked at the painting. "A masterpiece." the artist looked relieved with Zola’s assessment.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>···············</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> I woke up and stretched a bit. I glanced to my left and saw Steve lying next to me, soundly asleep, a look of tranquility on his face.<br/>    I sat up and blushed, remembering what happened last night. I grabbed my clothes and put them back on, I ran my hands through my hair a couple of times and sighed in content.<br/>    It's surprising that none of the other soldiers came in at all... Surely Steve doesn't have this place to himself, what is he supposed to do with six beds?<br/>    I kissed Steve's lips and got off the bed. I peeked my head out of his tent and noticed that hardly anyone was up. I quickly ran to my tent and glanced around, Peggy wasn't in there.<br/><em>    I hope she doesn't question where I was...</em> I thought as I got dressed in the uniform that matched Peggy's. I hated skirts, but they told me that I had to wear one.<br/>    I brushed my hair and put on my shoes. I walked to my bedside table and picked up the necklace that Steve and Bucky had gotten me for Christmas the previous year. It was a heart shaped locket, and on one side was a picture of the two of them and on the other was a picture of the three of us. I smiled and put it on then walked out of my tent, bumping into Peggy as I did so.<br/>    "Sorry, Peggy," I said as she smoothed her hands over her jacket and glared at me slightly.<br/>    "It's fine. Where were you last night? You weren't there when I came back and when I got up this morning you still weren't there." she said crossing her arms.<br/>    "Well, I was with Howard going over stuff for tomorrow and then I went with Erskine to talk to Steve about it." I explained.<br/>    She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, well then where were you the rest of the night?"<br/>    <em>Why do </em><b><em>you </em></b><em>care so much? </em>I thought crossing my arms.<br/>    "After Erskine left I talked with Steve about his troubles with the whole procedure and then I went and talked with Howard the rest of the night." I lied. "Next time I'll just come right back here and ask you if that's okay." I said squinting my eyes at the British agent.<br/>    Peggy's face softened a bit. "Very well. Go see if Roger's is up, it's almost time." she said walking away. I rolled my eyes and walked to Steve's tent.<br/>    I knocked on the door and Steve opened it, he was dressed, but his hair was still a mess.<br/>    "Mornin', soldier." I said with a smile. Steve chuckled lightly and stepped aside so I could enter.<br/>    "Morning, Agent Stark," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and sat on his bed. "How'd you sleep?"<br/>    "Good, but the wake up was even better." I said with a slight blush. Steve chuckled and sat down next to me.<br/>    "Was the view that good?" he asked running a hand through his hair.<br/>    "You have no idea," I said nodded my head and biting my lip. His face flushed and he looked down at his hands. I reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked up at me and leaned in, pressing his lips to mine, I used my free hand to cup his cheek, whilst his free hand rested on my hip.<br/>    We pulled apart and I laughed lightly.<br/>    "What?" Steve asked with a small smile.<br/>    "You have red on you." I said using my thumb and wiping away the small amount of lipstick that was on his lips.<br/>    I rested my hand on the side of his face and looked into his blue eyes, I just noticed that he had a little green in them.<br/>    "Agent Carter wanted to know if you're ready to go," I said removing my hand from his face.<br/>    "Yeah, I'm ready." he said as we stood up, he pulled my hand and turned me to face him, crashing his lips into mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, we broke apart and looked at each other. "Okay... Now I'm ready."</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~~~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve and I sat with Peggy in the back while we rode through Brooklyn. Steve sat in between Peggy and I, and I had to fight the urge to grab his hand... I just didn't know if he wanted to be exclusive yet.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve glanced at (Y/n) as she looked out her window as the city of Brooklyn passed them by.<br/>    <em>She's so beautiful... </em>Steve thought. (Y/n) turned her head to face him and gave him a breath taking smile, he looked down at his lap, a blush creeping onto his face. <em>What would I do without her?</em></p>
<p>
  <strong><em>··············</em>·</strong>
</p>
<p>    "I know this neighborhood." Steve said reaching across me and pointing out the window. "I got beat up in that alley." he said as we passed the alley way. "And that parking lot."<br/>    "And behind that diner." I pointed out with a small smile, Steve looked at me and leaned back with a smile.<br/>    "Did you have something against running away?" Peggy asked looking at the two of us with an eyebrow raised.<br/>    "You start running they’ll never let you stop. You stand up, push back. Can’t say no forever, right?" Steve explained looking at her.<br/>    "I know a little of what that’s like. To have every door shut in your face... It's hard, right (Y/n)?" Peggy said with a slight frown.<br/>    I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, why was she treating me like I'm her best friend when just this morning it was as if she was gonna punch me in the face, like she did to Hodge.<br/>    "I guess I just don’t why you two would wanna join the army if you’re both beautiful dames. Or  beautiful… women. Agents, not dames! You are both beautiful, but…" Steve rambled.<br/>    I chuckled and glanced toward him. "You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?"<br/>    "This isn't the longest conversation I’ve had with one," he said looking at me with a huge smile. "But women aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a guy they might step on."<br/>    "You must have danced?" Peggy asked looking at us, again with her eyebrow raised. Like, just say what's on your mind, girl!<br/>    "Well, asking a woman to dance always seems so terrifying. And the past few years just didn’t seem to matter that much. Figured I’d wait." Steve explained.<br/>    "For what?" I asked.<br/>    "The right partner." Steve said looking at me intently. I blushed and looked out the window as we pulled up by an antiques shop. We got out of the car and I stood waiting for Steve. He closed the door and smiled at me, I smiled back as Peggy walked around the car to us.<br/>    "This way." She said leading us toward the antiques shop.<br/>    "What are we doing here?" Steve asked, walking beside me behind Peggy.<br/>    "Just follow Peggy, Steven. You ask so many questions." I chuckled causing Steve to push my shoulder lightly as we went inside.<br/>    "Wonderful weather this morning isn’t it?" The store owner said.<br/>    "Yes, but I always carry an umbrella." I answered. I led Steve and Peggy into the hidden lab to Howard, Dr. Erskine, and his team. It was in a big circular room filled with machinery and two giant pods in the middle of it.<br/>    <em>Why two?</em><br/>    Steve looked at me wearily, I rested my hand on his shoulder."It's gonna be fine," I whispered into his ear. He nodded slightly at me, and I removed my hand from his shoulder.<br/>    "Good morning." Dr. Erskine said as he shook Steve’s hand as somebody took a photograph. "Please, not now." he said to the photographer causing him to walk away. Steve looked at the pods and then to me.<br/>    "Are you ready?" I asked looking at him curiously, to be honest I am very worried about Steve, maybe if I keep saying it will be alright soon I'll start to believe it myself. Steve nodded slightly, his eyes never leaving mine.<br/>    "Good. Take off your shirt, your tie and your hat." Dr. Erskine ordered Steve. Dr. Erskine turned to me, "Agent Stark, may I have a word?"<br/>    Steve looked at me then to the doctor, curiosity filling his eyes. I looked at the doctor with my eyebrows raised.<br/>    "Uh... Yeah, sure..." I said cautiously. He took me out of the room and over to the adjacent observation chamber where Colonel Phillips stood arguing with Howard.<br/>    "I don't care what you think, sir! She is my sister and is only here to be <em>kept</em> safe not-" Howard yelled, I have never seen Howard this mad before, not even when he found out that Bucky and Steve would occasionally sleep over at my house, he didn't know who they were or what they looked like my neighbors just told him that two me would stay with me sometimes (and he was pretty mad then!), so this was pretty terrifying.<br/>    "What's going on here?" I asked with my arms crossed. The two men turned toward Erskine and I. "It's rude to not answer, gentlemen."<br/>    Colonel Philips smirked slightly. "And it's rude to interrupt someones conversation, but seeing as it was about you... I'll forgive you for that." he said with a chuckle. "Howard and I were having a little chat about the serum..."<br/>    "(Y/n), he wants to see the effect the serum would have on a woman." Howard said looking at me, his brown eyes full of concern and fear.<br/>    I looked at Colonel Phillips with an eyebrow raised. "Is this true, Colonel?"<br/>    "We want to see what the serum would do to a female body, perhaps even allowing women to join the war as soldiers instead if nurses." he explained.<br/>    "And I am the topic of conversation because?"<br/>    "You're the strongest woman we know. You are resilient, thoughtful, and kind hearted... The serum will not corrupt you, it will only enhance your good traits." Dr. Erskine answered, I glanced toward him and then back to Howard.<br/>    "Howie... What do you think?" I asked swallowing the lump forming in my throat.<br/>    He looked down at the floor with his hands on his hips, he shook his head slightly. "I don't know, (Y/n)... On one hand we would eventually have to see the effects it would have on the female body, but on the other you're my little sister and if something goes wrong, I can't live with it..."<br/>    "I... How..." I ran a hand through my hair and looked to the ground.<br/>    <em>It's for science, (Y/n) just do it.</em> I thought. <em>This way Steve won't have to go through it alone. Fuck me.</em><br/> "Okay... I'll do it..." I said letting out a deep breath, the three men looked at me with wide eyes.<br/>    "A-are you sure?" Dr. Erskine asked glancing toward Colonel Phillips and Howard.<br/>    I nodded. "Y-yeah, it's for science." I said looking at Howard.<br/>    "I knew you would!" Colonel Phillips said with a smile. "You're doing the world a favor, (Y/n)." he said resting his hand on my shoulder.<br/>    I looked up at him with my face full of concern. "Yeah..." I looked at Howard who looked at me with concern in his eyes.<br/>    "I think everything will be okay," he said pulling me into a hug. "You should be fine."<br/>    "I just hope that nothing changes too much, I'm already so insecure as it is." <br/>    Howard chuckled lightly and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the observation chamber and into the room where we had left Steve, except now he was shirtless.<br/>    My face flushed instantly, and I looked to the ground. Howard nudged me, causing me to look up at him. He gave me a look that was filled with confusion, I just looked back down at the ground, not wanting him to sense my feelings for Steve.<br/>    "Agent Stark, if you are going to do this you will need to-" Dr. Erskine began before I cut him off.<br/>    "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. I am not being topless like Steve." I said giving him a death glare. Steve looked at me with wide eyes.<br/>    "(Y/n) what's going on?" he asked.<br/>    I unbuttoned my jacket and handed it to Howard. "Don't worry about it Steve," I said as I took off my white button up shirt leaving me in a white tank top and my skirt. "Everything will be just fine."</p>
<p>···············<br/><em><b>~In the adjacent observation chamber filled with officials.~</b></em></p>
<p>"Senator Brandt, glad you could make it." Colonel Phillips said as Senator Brandt walked into the room.<br/>    "Why exactly am I in Brooklyn?" Senator Brandt asked, obviously uninterested in whatever was going on.<br/>    "We needed access to the city’s power grid. Of course, if you’d given me the generators I requisitioned…" Colonel Phillips said.<br/>    "A lot of people are asking for funds, Colonel. Oh, this is..." Brandt said referring to the man standing with him.<br/>    "Fred Clemson, State Department." 'Fred' said as he shook Colonel Phillips’ hand. "If this project of yours comes through, we’d like to see it used for something other than headlines." he stated.<br/>    Senator Brandt looked down into the chamber at Steve. "Jesus. Somebody get that kid a sandwich." he joked.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    "What are you doing?" Steve asked standing front of me. I looked up at him.<br/>    "Taking a risk for my country," I said looking into his blue eyes.<br/>    "(Y/n) you don't-"<br/>    "Steve, I <em>want</em> to do this." I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders. He looked down at me, with a frown and nodded his head slightly, then pulled me into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck.<br/>    "Everything is gonna be okay... Okay?" I whispered.<br/>    "Okay." he nodded.<br/>    Howard cleared his throat. "Okay, that's enough, let go of my sister." he said stepping forward and sticking his arm between us to push us apart.<br/>    "Okay, okay," I said, backing away from Steve, Peggy stood behind him a slight frown on her face. "See you on the other side, Steven." I said as we each climbed into a pod. He chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes.<br/>    "Comfortable?" Dr. Erskine asked.<br/>    "It’s a little big. You save us any of that schnapps?" Steve asked, causing me to chuckle lightly.<br/>    "Not as much as I should have. Sorry. Next time." Dr. Erskine replied. "Mr. Stark, how are your levels?"<br/>    "Levels at 100%." Howard replied.<br/>    "Good."<br/>    "We may dim half the lights in Brooklyn, but we are ready as we’ll ever be." Howard said.<br/>    I took a deep breath as Dr. Erskine talked to Peggy about being in the booth or something, but I was mainly focused on the experiment, mainly with the results...<br/>    <em>What if everything isn't okay? What if something goes horribly wrong? What if I get too fucking muscular?! Jesus, calm the fuck down, (Y/n)! Everything will be fine.</em><br/>    Dr. Erskine took a microphone and tapped it. "Do you hear me? is this on?" he asked. "Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays."<br/>    Then the preliminary injection happened. I sighed slightly, it was about to get worse from here.<br/>    "That wasn’t so bad." Steve said.<br/>    I chuckled lightly. "That was just penicillin, Steven."<br/>    "Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one." Dr. Erskine counted down, then the serum is injected into Steve and I. "Now, Mr. Stark."<br/>    Howard lowered the leaver, the pods moving upright and enclosing us inside them.<br/>    "Steven, (Y/n), can you hear me?" Dr. Erskine asked knocking on the pods.<br/>    "It’s probably too late to go to the bathroom, right?" Steve joked and I laughed loudly.<br/>    "We will proceed." Dr. Erskine said, no doubt to Howard.<br/>    "That’s ten percent. Twenty percent. Thirty. That’s forty percent." Howard stated, I closed my eyes tightly.<br/>    "Vital signs are normal." the SSR Doctor.<br/>    "That’s 50 percent. Sixty. Seventy." Howard stated as Steve started screaming in pain as we were receiving the vita rays.<br/>    "Steven!" Dr. Erskine yelled.<br/>    "Shut it down." Peggy stated.<br/>Dr. Abraham Erskine: "Steven!" Dr. Erskine said as he knocked on Steve's pod.<br/>    I clenched my jaw, trying to with stand the pain, everything hurts...<br/>    "Shut it down!" Peggy yelled.<br/>    "Kill the reactor, Mr. Stark! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!" Dr. Erskine ordered.<br/>    "No! Don’t! I can do this!" Steve yelled.<br/>    "Eighty. Ninety. That’s 100 percent." Howard said as everything overloaded until the reactor closed itself down.<br/>    I let out a breath, and opened my eyes. It was over... It was finally over.<br/>   "Mr. Stark?" Dr. Erskine asked. Howard opened my pod then opened Steve's.<br/>    I walked out and looked down at my body, I was a few inches taller, my boobs were slightly bigger, my eyes widened and I looked over my shoulder at my butt... which was also slightly bigger.<br/>    Steve stepped out if his pod, standing now six feet, extremely muscular. He looked down at me and smiled lightly.<br/>    "Wow... You're... short." he panted. I rolled my eyes.<br/>    "Yeah... But I bet... I bet I could still kick your ass, Rogers." I saif with a chuckle. He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    "The son of a bitch did it." Colonel Phillips said as everyone poored out of the observation chamber. Fred left a small, metal object like a cigarett case behind.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    "We did it." Steve breathed out as we leaned on each other for support.<br/>    "Yeah, yeah. I think we did it." Dr. Erskine said with a smile.<br/>    "We actually did it!" Howard said pulling me away from Steve and into a hug. He spun me around causing me to laugh lightly.<br/>    "Dude, put me down," I chuckled. He set me down and I smiled up at Steve who chuckled lightly.<br/>    "How do you feel?" Peggy asked looking up at Steve.<br/>    "Taller." He answered looking down at her as she reached out to him, her finger tips grazing his peck. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked between the two of them.<br/>    "You look... taller." she said retracting her arm and turning to me. "How about you, Agent Stark?"<br/>    <em>And you care because? </em>I thought harshly.<br/>    "Everything hurts and I feel like I'm dying." I said with a smile.<br/>    "Well, you look... great." She said with a smile.<br/>    "Thanks," I said with a grin. Steve looked between us and I looked up at him. He furrowed his eyebrows and gave me a look that said <em>'are you okay?'</em> I merely nodded.<br/>    "How do you like Brooklyn now, Senator?" Colonel Phillips asked as he and Senator Brandt approached Steve, Peggy and I.<br/>    "I can think of some folks in Berlin who are about to get very nervous. Congratulations, Doctor." Senator Brandt said as he shook hands with Dr. Erskine.<br/>    "Thank you, sir." Dr. Erskine said.<br/>    Just then there was a huge explosion in the observation room and the man that accompanied Senator Brandt stole the last vial of Dr. Erskine's serum.<br/>    "Stop him!" Dr. Erskine yelled causing the man to shoot him, then fleeing with Peggy chasing after him.<br/>    Steve and I knelt down beside Dr. Erskine who pointed at Steve’s chest before dying. I looked at Steve who looked at me with his jaw clenched.<br/>    "Ready to see what the serum can do?" I asked with a small smile. He nodded and we stood up running out the door.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    The man shot his way to a get-away-car and soon after he drove away, Peggy shot the driver causing the car to crash into a taxi cab. The man quickly exited the car and got into another one.<br/>    "What are you doing? Buddy, are you all right? Hey, this guy’s been shot!" the Taxi Driver yelled.<br/>    The assailant drove off in the, now stolen, taxi heading straight toward Peggy. She shot at him but he just ducked and kept going.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve and I ran out of the building and saw the thief driving a car toward Peggy. I ran forward and shoved her out of the way.<br/>    "I had him!" Peggy yelled at me angrily.<br/>    <em>Really? I just saved fucking life and you're yelling at me for it?!</em><br/>"Sorry!" I yelled, as Steve and I chased after the cab.<br/>    While chasing the car Steve lost control over his new agility and crashed into a bridalwear store. "I’m sorry." he apologized as we ran out into a street full of cars. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Steve exclaimed as the  honked at us.<br/>    "Now what?" I asked looking up at Steve.<br/>    "We continue the chase." he stated. I nodded and we ran into the street chasing after the man. We jumped onto a car and began to run over the tops of  chasing the guy to the pier.<br/>    <em>Jesus Christ,  the serum turned us into superheroes... Things you only read about in comics...</em><br/>We caught up to the car at the pier and we jumped onto the roof of his car, he began to shoot at us through it, causing him to lose control and crash. He got out of the car and took a young boy hostage.<br/>    "No! No! Not my son!" The woman yelled.<br/>    "Stop it!" the boy said struggling to get out of his grip.<br/>    "Don’t hurt him!" the woman screamed again.<br/>    "Get back!" he yelled with the young boy dangling in his arms.<br/>    "Let's be reasonable, fuckbag, let the kid go." I said with my hands raised in surrender. The man furrowed his eyebrows and raised his gun, causing Steve to rip off the door to the taxi and shield the both of us with it as the guy shot then ran away with the boy still dangling in his arms.<br/>    Steve dropped the door and we ran after them. He ran down an alley and Steve and I stopped around the corner, but the man shot at us again and we ducked away.<br/>    "Wait, don't!" Steve yelled as the man pointed a gun at the boy’s head.<br/>    "Don’t!" I yelled, causing him to point the gun at us and pull the trigger, but the gun was empty. "You should really be counting those, y'know?"<br/>    He grimaced and threw the boy into the water.<br/>    "No! Don’t!" Steve yelled as the man ran away. We ran over to the ledge and looked down at the boy.<br/>    "Go get him! I can swim!" he assured us. I smiled slightly and stood running after the man, with Steve following me.<br/>    The man tried to escape in a submarine.<br/>    "Can you swim?" I asked looking over at Steve, he nodded. "Jump." I said and we both jumped into the water. I punched the window , breaking it and pulled him out back onto dry land. He struggled with me and Steve, causing the vial to break.<br/>    "Who the hell are you?" Steve asked, holding him down.<br/>    "The first of many. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place. Hail Hydra!" he sneered as he popped a fake tooth loose and swallows it. I frowned as he started to foam at the mouth and then died.<br/>    "What the fuck is going on?" I asked as Steve stood up and looked down at me.<br/>    "I don't know... but I don't like it." he stated.<br/>    "I don't either." I said looking up at him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we began to walk back to the antiques shop. "I hope someone has some goddamn answers..." I said wrapping an arm around his waist.<br/>    He chuckled lightly and looked down at me. "We are gonna have to have a serious talk about your language, doll."<br/>    I looked up at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong with my fucking language?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>At Hydra HQ</b>
  </p>
</div><p>"The Führer is not accustomed to being ignored, Herr Schmidt. He funds your research because you promised him weapons." Hutter said.<br/>
    "You serve at his pleasure. he gave you this facility as a reward for your injuries." Schneider stated.<br/>
    "Reward? Call it what it is. Exile. I no longer reflect his image of Aryan perfection." Schmidt explained.<br/>
    "You think this is about appearances? Your Hydra division has failed to deliver so much as a rifle in over a year. And we had learned through local intelligence you had mounted a full-scale incursion into Norway." Roeder said.<br/>
    "The Führer feels… How does he put it? '<em>The Red Skull has been indulged long enough!</em>'" Schneider exclaimed.<br/>
    "Gentlemen, you have come to see the results of our work. Let me show you." Schmidt said as they entered the lab. "Hitler speaks of a thousand year Reich, but he cannot feed his army for a month. His troops spill their blood across every field in Europe. But still he is no closer to achieving his goals."<br/>
    "And I suppose you still aim to end this war through magic?" Roeder asked.<br/>
    "Science. But I understand your confusion. Great power has always baffled primitive men. Hydra is assembling an arsenal to destroy my enemies in one stroke. Where ever they are, regardless of how many forces they possess. All in a matter of hours." Schmidt explained.<br/>
    "Your enemies?" Roeder asked, confused.<br/>
    "My weapons contain enough destructive power to decimate every hostile capital on earth. Quite simply, gentlemen, I have harnessed the power of the Gods." Schmidt informed.<br/>
    "Thank you, Schmidt." Schneider said.<br/>
    "For what?" Schmidt asked<br/>
    "For making it clear how obviously mad you are." Schneider stated.<br/>
    "Berlin is on this map!" Hutter exclaimed as he studied a map lying around.<br/>
    "So it is." Schmidt said casually.<br/>
    "You will be punished for your insolence! You will be brought before the Führer himself!" Hutter yelled.<br/>
Schmidt then killed them all with his new Tesseract-powered canon.<br/>
    "Schmidt!!!" Roeder screamed before he disintegrated.<br/>
    "My apologies, Doctor, but we both knew Hydra could grow no further in Hitler’s shadow. Hail Hydra." Schmidt said.<br/>
    "Hail Hydra!" the Hydra technicians yelled raising both arms to salute.<br/>
    "Hail Hydra!" Zola yelled when Schmidt turned to him.</p><p>···············</p><p>
  <b>At the SSR compound.</b>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>    I sat across from Steve as Peggy took blood from us.<br/>
   "Think you got enough?" Steve asked referring to the huge amount that she took from us. I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.<br/>
    "Any hope of reproducing a program is locked in your genetic code. But without Dr. Erskine it would take years." she explained.<br/>
    "He deserved more than this." I said looking down at my lap.<br/>
    "If it could only work once, he’d be proud it was you two." Peggy said walking away with the blood samples. I stood and so did Steve.<br/>
    "I hate having to crane my neck to look up at you," I said with a chuckle as I looked up at Steve. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.<br/>
    "Well, get used to it doll." he said leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and rested my hands on his shoulders.<br/>
    I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I wonder if everything got bigger..." I said looking down with a smirk, I looked back up at Steve as his face flushed.<br/>
    "M-maybe we can find out later..." he stuttered.<br/>
    I chuckled. "Fingers crossed."</p>
  <p>··············</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>SSR tech lab with the Hydra submarine</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "Colonel Phillips, my committee is demanding answers." Senator Brandt stated looking at Colonel Phillips. I watched on as I stood next to Steve, my hand resting on his back.<br/>
    "Great. Why don’t we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car?" Colonel Phillips said. He turned to Howard who was working on the submarine. "What have we got here?"<br/>
    "Speaking modestly, I’m the best mechanical engineer in this country. But I don’t know what’s inside this thing or how it works. We’re not even close to this technology." Howard answered.<br/>
    "Then who is?" Senator Brandt asked.<br/>
    "Hydra?" I asked looking at Colonel Phillips.<br/>
    "Exactly. I’m sure you’ve been reading our briefings, Senator."<br/>
    "I’m on a number of committees, Colonel." Senator Brandt said.<br/>
    "Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It’s led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions." Peggy stated.<br/>
   I glanced up at Steve who watched the scene with his arms crossed and his jaw clenched. I removed my hand from his back, crossed my arms and looked at the ground.<br/>
    "Hydra’s practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he’s invincible." Colonel Phillips added.<br/>
   "So what are you gonna do about it?" Senator Brandt asked.<br/>
   "Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked." Colonel Phillips answered, I raised my head and looked at him.<br/>
   <em>That would mean that I would be getting relocated... Steve is now a soldier... We would be split up... Fucking hell...</em><br/>
  "Colonel?" Peggy and I asked in unison.<br/>
    "We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags Agent Carter. You too, Mr. Stark. You’re flying to London tonight."<br/>
    I raised my eyebrows and frowned. "Colonel Phillips-"<br/>
    "Sir, if you’re going after Schmidt, we want in." Steve cut me off.<br/>
    "You’re an experiment, Rogers. You too, (Y/n). You’re both going to Alamogordo." Colonel Phillips ordered.<br/>
    Howard looked at me with wide eyes. I could tell that he didn't want us to be split up, but he wasn't going to argue with Colonel Phillips again.<br/>
    "The serum worked." Steve argued.<br/>
    "I asked for an army and all I got was you. You are <em>not</em> enough." Colonel Phillips stated.<br/>
    "With all due respect to the Colonel, I think we may be missing the point. I’ve seen you in action. More importantly, the country’s seen it." Senator Brandt said showing Steve and I a newspaper.<br/>
     <em><b>‘The New York Examiner’ Vol. XVII No. 33.634, Wednesday, June 23, 1943 headlines: "Nazis in New York - mystery man and woman save child!"</b></em><br/>
    "The enlistment lines have been around the block since your picture hit the newsstands, Steve. You don’t take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab. Son, do you want to serve your country on the most important battlefield of the war?" Senator Brandt asked. I looked up at Steve.<br/>
    "Sir, that’s all I've ever wanted." Steve said with his eyebrows furrowed.<br/>
    "Then, congratulations. You just got promoted." Senator Brandt said with a smile. "You too, Miss Stark."</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I sat on my bunk, my suitcase next to me, everything packed into it. I sighed... I didn't want Howard to go... I wanted Steve and I to both go to London because that's where Bucky was.<br/>    There was a knock at the door. I furrowed my eyebrows. Who could that be? Howard doesn't knock, and Peggy wouldn't have to because this is her place too.<br/>    "Come in!" I called out as I ran a hand through my hair. The door opened and Steve walked in, a small, awkward, smile on his face. He walked over to me and sat down next to me.<br/>    "Hey..." he said wrapping an arm around my shoulders.<br/>    "Hey," I said quietly.<br/>    "What's wrong?" he asked.<br/>    "Nothing." I lied, looking down at the ground.<br/>    "C'mon, (Y/n)..." he said. "You know I know you better than that. Now tell me what's wrong..."<br/>    "I... I just don't... I don't understand why we can't go to London." I said shaking my head slightly. "We could help them."<br/>    "I know..." Steve replied.<br/>    "I was supposed to stay with Howard... Now we are constantly going to be worrying about each other, which I already have to worry about you and Buck-"<br/>    "Why do you have to worry about me?" he asked, causing me to glance up at him, but quickly back down to the ground.<br/>    "B-because... well-" I cleared my throat. "N-nevermind, it's dumb."<br/>    "Whatever you have to say isn't dumb, (Y/n). You're one of the smartest people I know... So please tell me why you have to worry about me when we are going to the same place."<br/>    "Steve... It's not..."<br/>    "Just spit it out, (Y/n)." he pushed.<br/>    I furrowed my eyebrows and frowned. "I have to worry about you because there is always gonna be someone out there who is smarter than me... Someone who works harder than me... Someone who is better looking than me... And I worry that you're gonna find that person and you'll cast me aside for that person!" I yelled as I put my head in my hands.<br/>    "(Y/n)..." Steve said softly. "(Y/n) look at me."<br/>    I didn't... I kept my eyes glued to the floor. I didn't know that I could ever feel this way about a person before... And now that Steve is so muscular, there will be other girls practically throwing themselves at him like they do with Bucky... I don't think that this is jealousy's ugly head... I think this is insecurity's doing.<br/>    He placed his fingers under my chin and turned my head to face him. I stared into his blue eyes, and noticed them misty with tears. "(Y/n)... I-I have you, I don't need, or <em>want</em>, anyone else... You're the best thing that I could ever have... And I never want to give that away... You mean too much to me to just cast you aside for some floozie."<br/>    "Well, as long as it isn't some floozie..." I joked, he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Sorry, I use humor to deflect my insecurities. Plus, I'm hilarious, don't hate."<br/>    Steve chuckled lightly, and leaned in toward me, pressing his lips to mine. I cupped his face and he rested his hands on my hips and pulled me onto his lap.<br/>    I ran my hands through his hair and bit his bottom lip, I leaned back slightly and pulled his lip with me. I let it go and looked into his eyes, a smile on my face.<br/>    "Steven Grant Rogers..." I said moving my hands down to his shoulders.<br/>    "(Y/n) (m/n) Stark..." he said moving his hands up to rest on my back.<br/>    "...I lo-" I began but was cut off by a knock on the door.<br/>    "(Y/n)? You up?" Howard asked. I quickly got off of Steve and wiped my lipstick from his lips. I straightened my attire and Steve did too.<br/>    I walked to the door and opened it. "Hey, what's up?" I asked leaning against the doorframe, blocking him from seeing Steve.<br/>    "Well, since we are getting split up I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time together, y'know before I have to leave for my flight... We could drink and what not." he said with a sad smile.<br/>    "Howie... You know I don't drink..." I said with a frown.<br/>    "Yeah I knew you would say that. Well, I thought that we could still hang out..." <br/>    I opened the door all the way and pulled him into a tight hug, tears falling down my face. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.<br/>    "When do you leave?" I asked with a sniffle.<br/>    "In maybe an hour or so..."<br/>    I broke the hug and punched him in the arm, hard. "Why the fuck didn't you come here sooner?!"<br/>    "You had to pack, and I had to pack... I didn't want to get in the way... Wait... What's Rogers doin' here?" Howard asked looking at Steve.<br/>    "Well if you must know... Steve and I were talking about Alamogordo... Which is where we will be landing tomorrow." I said walking to my bunk and sitting down next to Steve.<br/>    Howard walked in and closed the door. "Oh... Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that, Rogers..." he said sitting on Peggy's bunk, which is across from Steve and I.<br/>    "Please tell me that he isn't being shipped to London and leaving me all alone." I said with furrowed eyebrows.<br/>    Howard shook his head. "No, as far as I know you are both still going to the same place." he said and we both let out a sigh of relief. "Anyway... Rogers, I want you to take care of my sister, alright? She is a pretty face and I need you to make sure that no man tries anything with her." Howard ordered.<br/>    "Yes, sir." Steve said with a nod.<br/>    "And make sure she doesn't get in too much trouble, she has a bit of a mouth on her and it usually causes a lot of problems." Howard said looking at me with a stern face.<br/>    I rolled my eyes. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." I said crossing my arms.<br/>    "I know you can, but I need someone to look after you, and since Steve is now <em>super </em>I think that he is the perfect man for the job." Howard said with a smile.<br/>    "I won't let you down," Steve said leaning forward and shaking Howard's hand.<br/>    I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly<em>. How is it that all three men in my life are such dorks? </em></p>
<p>
  <em>God... I miss Bucky.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>-in Alamogordo- </b>
  </p>
</div><p>I stood backstage in the costume they gave me, a frown on my face. They inject me with the fucking super serum and this is how I get used... A fucking USO Singer.<br/>    Steve walked over to me, clad in his spangled outfit, a smile on his lips and blush on his cheeks.<br/>    "Don't. Say. A. Word." I ordered looking at him with a stern look.<br/>    He raised his hands and smiled wider. "I was just going to say that you look beautiful, like always."<br/>    I blushed and looked down at the outfit, smoothing my hands over it. "Really?" I asked looking up at him. He smiled and nodded, I smiled back at him.<br/>    The other girls rushed out onto the stage.<br/>    "Well... I guess that's my cue..." I said looking to the stage.<br/>    "You'll do fine," Steve said rubbing my arms and smiling down at me. "I'll probably make a big fool out of myself when I get out there."<br/>    "Yeah, probably."<br/>    "Just get out there." he said with a chuckle, I nodded and walked out to my spot.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve looked out at (Y/n) as she stood with the other girls, but he didn't see any of them... He only saw her.<br/>    He glanced at the crowd and saw how big it was, and his stomach began to do flips.<br/>    "I don't know if I can do this." he said looking at Senator Brandt's aide.<br/>    "Nothing to it. Sell off a few bonds, bonds buy bullets, bullets kill Nazi's. Bing bang boom. You're an American hero." he explained nonchalantly. <br/>    "It's just not how I pictured getting there." Steve said looking at him with a frown.<br/>    "The senator’s got a lot of pull up on the hill. You play ball with us, you'll be leading your own platoon in no time." the aide explained. "Take this shield." he said handing it to Steve as he put on his mask.<br/>    Steve didn't even have time to question anything before the aide pushed him out onto the Stage.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    I watched as Steve was shoved out onto the stage and couldn't help but chuckle at his outfit. Just then the music started which was the cue to start singing the poorly written, but oddly catchy, song.</p>
<p>   <em> "Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American way?"</em></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>    "Not all of us can storm a beach or drive a tank. But there's still a way all of us can fight." Steve said as we started to sing and dance in the background.</p>
  <p>    <em>"Who vows to fight like a man, for what's right, night and day?"</em></p>
  <p>    "Series E Defense Bonds. Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy’s gun." Steve read from the back of the shield.</p>
  <p>    <em>"Who will campaign door to door for America? Carry the flag shore to shore for America? From Hoboken to Spokane, the Star Spangled Man with a plan."</em></p>
  <p>    I couldn't help but smile wider when we sang that, god I can't wait to tell Bucky.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>···············</strong>
  </p>
  <p>    Steve leads a group of men dressed as soldiers in front of a moving image.<br/>    "Cut. Guys, don’t look at the camera." the director said, obviously agrivated.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>···············</strong>
    <br/>
    <em>
      <b>~Back to Steve and (Y/n) on tour~</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    <em>"We can’t ignore there’s a threat and a war we must win."</em><br/>    "Each one you buy is a bullet in the barrel of your best guy’s gun." Steve said looking at the crowd.<br/>   <em> "Who’ll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin? Who will redeem, heed the call for America? Who’ll rise or fall, give his all for America? Who’s here to prove that we can? The Star Spangled Man with a plan!"</em><br/>    "We all know this is about trying to win the war. We can’t do that without bullets and bandages, tanks and tents. That’s where you come in. Every bond you buy will help protect someone you love." Steve said as a man dressed as Hitler sneaked up on him on the stage.<br/>    "Turn around! He’s right behind you!" the kids in the audience yelled.<br/>    "Keep our boys armed and ready, and the Germans will think twice about trying to get the drop on us." Steve said as the fake Hitler attacked him but got stage punched in the face.<br/>    <em>"Stalwart and steady and true, forcefull and ready to defend, the red, white, and blue. Who’ll give the Axis the sack and is smart as a fox? Far as an eagle will soar. Who’s making Adolf afraid to step out of his box? He knows what we’re fighting for. Who waked the giant that napped in America? We know it’s no one but Captain America. Who’ll finish what they began? Who’ll kick the Krauts to Japan? The Star Spangled Man with a plan!"</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>···············</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b><em>Italy, November 1943. Five miles from the front</em></b>.</p>
</div><p><br/>    I stood backstage and watched as Steve addressed a crowd of soldiers dressed in his Captain America costume. <br/>    "How many of you ready to help me sock old Adolf on the jaw?" He asked. There was silence from the crowd of soldiers. "Okay. Uh… I need a volunteer." he said. I could tell he was getting nervous.<br/>    "I already volunteered!" A heckler yelled. "How do you think I got here?" the crowd of soldiers laughed. "Bring back the girls!"<br/>    I crossed my arms as a cheer rang out from the soldiers.<br/>    "I think they only know the one song. But um…let me…I’ll…I’ll see what I can do." Steve said with a frown.<br/>    "You do that, sweetheart." the heckler yelled.<br/>    "Nice boots, Tinker Bell!" another soldier shouted and the crowd laughed once more.<br/>    <em>Okay. Now, I'm pissed. </em>I thought with my jaw clenched.<br/>    "Come on, guys. We’re all on the same team here." Steve said, agitation evident in his voice.<br/>    "Hey, Captain! Sign this!" another soldier yelled as he stood, turned around and pulled his pants down. I shook my head at the act as the crowd started to throw things at Steve.<br/>    "Steve!" I whisper shouted, he looked at me. "Just get off the stage!"<br/>    "Bring back the girls!" they shouted as Steve walked off the stage, the women running past him and onto the stage, causing the crowd to cheer.<br/>    "Don’t worry, pal. They’ll warm up to you. Don’t worry." Senator Brandt's aide said patting Steve on the back, as he looked down at his boots. "Shouldn't you be out there, Stark?"<br/>    Steve looked up at me, waiting for my answer. "Uh.. Yeah, I think that I'm coming down with something..." I said, then faking a cough. He nodded at me and walked away.<br/>    "You aren't sick at all, are you?" Steve asked with a slight smirk on his face.<br/>    I shrugged. "I only want to spend my time with one man gawking at my body, thank you very much." I said with a smile.<br/>    "Oh yeah, and who's that?" he asked taking off his mask, I ran my fingers through his hair and stood on my tiptoes so I was near his ear.<br/>    "Something tells me you already know the answer, <em>Captain</em>." I whispered. He smiled down at me and shook his head slightly.<br/>    "Don't say things like that, doll." he said with blush creeping onto his cheeks. I giggled lightly, he is so easy to fluster.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~~~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve and I sat on the edge of the stage as the rain poured in the background. I was still in my Star Spangled Singer outfit and he was still in his Captain America suit. I was reading a book and he was sketching something in his sketch book.<br/>    I glanced over at him as he focused on the drawing, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I looked back down at the book.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve looked down at his drawing, a small smirk on his face. He shaded her hair, making her almost look 3D.<br/>    He glanced up at (Y/n) and watched as she read her book and tuck a strand of her (h/c) hair behind her ear. He looked back down at his portrait of her, the beauty of the drawing doesn't do her actual being any justice... She's too beautiful to be shown in an art form.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    "Hello, Steve, (Y/n)." A British voice said from behind us. Steve and I turned to see Peggy standing behind us.<br/>    "Hi." Steve said.<br/>    "Hey," I said with a raised eyebrow. She completely ignored me and continued to stare longingly at Steve.<br/>    "Hi." she repeated. <br/>    "What are you doin’ here?" Steve asked standing up and turning to me and offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up, not letting go of my hand.<br/>    Peggy noticed this and raised an eyebrow quizzically. I ran a hand through my hair and looked away.<br/>    "Officially I’m not here at all. That was quite a performance." she said.<br/>    "Yeah. Uh…I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I’m used to are usually more uh…"<br/>    "Twelve." I answered looking at Peggy. Steve looked down at me and nodded.<br/>    "I understand you’re <em>'America’s New Hope'</em>?"<br/>    "Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state we visit." Steve explained.<br/>    "Is that Senator Brandt I hear?" Peggy asked.<br/>    "At least he’s got us doin’ this. Phillips would have had us stuck in lab." Steve stated, I looked down at my boots, my hand still in Steve's. <br/>    "And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know?" Peggy said looking at Steve.<br/>    Steve opened his mouth to respond but shut it. <br/>    "What?" Peggy asked.<br/>    "You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines. Serving my country..." he said looking down at me. "I finally get everything I wanted, and I’m wearing tights." he said looking back up at Peggy.<br/>    "Yeah, well at least your outfit leaves some stuff to the imagination. You could be wearin' this..." I said motioning to my outfit. Steve chuckled lightly.<br/>    An ambulance honked as it arrived with a dozen wounded soldiers. We all turned around to watch, Steve still holding my hand.<br/>    "They look like they’ve been through hell." Steve stated.<br/>    "These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned." Peggy explained. "Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured."<br/>    I looked at her with wide eyes. "The one-oh-seventh?" I asked, my voice wavering a little.<br/>    "What?" Peggy asked.<br/>    "Come on!" Steve yelled and we ran through the rain and to a tent, still hand in hand. "Colonel Phillips." Steve said once we were in the tent.<br/>    Colonel Phillips looked up from the letters he was signing. "Well, if it isn’t the Star Spangled Man With A Plan himself and a Star Spangled Singer. And what is your plan today?"<br/>    "We need the casualty list from Azzano." I demanded, my eyebrows furrowed in fear.<br/>    "You don’t get to give me orders, Stark." Colonel Phillips said shaking his head slightly. I rolled my eyes and clenched my jaw.<br/>    "We just need one name. Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh." Steve stated.<br/>    Colonel Phillips pointed to Peggy. "You and I are gonna have a conversation later that <em>you</em> won’t enjoy."<br/>    "Please tell us if he’s alive, sir. B-A-R…" I started to spell.<br/>    "I can spell." Colonel Phillips snapped, causing me to stop. "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry." he said looking up at Steve and I.<br/>    I closed my eyes and squeezed Steve's hand tightly.<br/>    "What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?" Steve asked.<br/>    "Yeah! It’s called winning the war." Colonel Phillips exclaimed. <br/>    "But if you know where they are, why not at least…?" I asked opening my eyes to look at him.<br/>    "They’re thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you to understand that, because you’re a chorus girl."<br/>    Peggy snickered lightly, causing me to glare at her and she quickly played it off, poorly, as a cough.<br/>    "I think we understand just fine." Steve said with his eyebrows furrowed in anger.<br/>    "Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you two got some place to be in thirty minutes." Colonel Phillips said. He walked away and Steve and I looked down at the military map which showed us where the men are... And, hopefully, Bucky too.<br/>    "Yes, sir. We do." Steve said.<br/>    "If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself." Colonel Phillips said to Peggy.<br/>    Steve and I walked to his tent, hand in hand, and Peggy followed. I let go of Steve's hand as he started to change, and Peggy stared at him. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my bed <em>(yes I know, how riské for a woman to be bunking with a male)</em> and grabbed my bag and began to change as well.<br/>    "What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?" She asked Steve.<br/>    I pulled on a pair of black pants, that were a little tight, and pulled on a long sleeved black shirt, then put on my socks and boots. I began to pack away a few things.<br/>    "If that’s what it takes." Steve said. I finished packing and turned to him and Peggy.<br/>    "You heard the Colonel, you’re friend is most likely dead." She stated.<br/>    "You don’t know that." I said harshly as I held my bag and walked over to her and Steve.<br/>    She stared at me and shook her head before looking up at Steve. "Even so, he’s devising a strategy. If he detects…"<br/>    "By the time he’s done that, it could be too late!" Steve yelled, taking my bag as we walked out to a Jeep. "You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?" he asked putting the bags in the Jeep and then opening the door for me. I climbed in and looked at Peggy.<br/>    "Every word." she said staring at him, I raised my eyebrows and turned to Steve as he climbed into the Jeep with me.<br/>    "Then you gotta let us go." Steve replied to Peggy as he looked at me and placed his hand on mine.<br/>    "I can do more than that." Peggy stated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Backstage with the Star Spangled Singers</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> "On stage, girls. Five minutes!" Brandt's aide ordered.<br/>    "Where’s my helmet?" one of the singers asked.<br/>    "Has anyone seen Rogers and Stark?" the aide asked looking around and not seeing either of the enhanced.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>···············</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Steve, Peggy and I stood in a plane piloted by Howard.</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> "The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It’s a factory of some kind." Peggy explained, and I nodded, my arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed.<br/>    I was angry at Colonel Phillips for not going to rescue the rest of the one-o-seventh, but I was mainly worried... Worried about Bucky...<br/>    "We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep." Howard said.<br/>    "Just get us as close as you can." Steve said looking at my brother, who raised his eyebrows.<br/>    "Woah, woah, woah... What is this "us" that you just said? You are the only one leaving this plane, Rogers." Howard declared as he glanced over his shoulder to Steve and I.<br/>    "Howard.... I am going with Steve."<br/>    "Like <em>hell</em> you are, (Y/n)!" he yelled. "I can't have you getting hurt..."<br/>    "I think I'll survive, Howard. I can help bring back the rest of the one-o-seventh, Steve can't do everything by himself."<br/>    "I'll make sure she's safe, Howard... I gave you my word." Steve said looking at Howard.<br/>    "Yeah... And you better keep it." Howard said staring out the windshield of the plane.<br/>    "You know, you two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab." Steve said to Peggy and Howard, referring to them helping us.<br/>    "And you two won’t?" Peggy asked.<br/>    "Where we're goin’, if anybody yells at us, we can just shoot ‘em." Steve answered.<br/>    "They will undoubtedly shoot back." Peggy retorted.<br/>    "Well, let’s hope this is good for somethin’." I said as I knocked on Steve's shield.<br/>    "Agent Carter, if we’re not in too much of a hurry I thought we could stop off in Lucerne for a late night fondue." Howard said to Peggy as she looked awkwardly at Steve, who was getting ready to parachute.<br/>    "Howard is the best civilian pilot I’ve ever seen. He’s mad enough to brave this airspace, we’re lucky to have him." She said to Steve, he looked up at me and then looked between Peggy and Howard.<br/>    "So are you two…? Do you…? Fondue?" Steve asked awkwardly. I chuckled lightly and shook my head.<br/>    "This is your transponder." she said ignoring Steve's rambling and handing the device to me. "Activate it when you’re ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."<br/>    "Are you sure this thing works?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.<br/>    "It’s been tested more than us, Steve." I stated, smiling up at him.<br/>    Just then the plane started to be attacked by enemy forces. Steve looked at me and held out his hand, I grabbed it and we walked to the opened door of the plane and prepared to jump.<br/>    "Get back here! We’re taking you all the way in." Peggy yelled at us.<br/>    "As soon as we're free, you turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!" Steve strenly ordered.<br/>    "You can’t give me orders!" Peggy argued.<br/>    "The hell I can’t! I’m a Captain!" Steve said with a small smirk, I chuckled lightly as Steve looked down at me. He looked down at the drop and we jumped out of the plane.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>In the Hydra factory Schmidt and Zola walked side by side through the workspace.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    "As you can see, production of the Valkyrie is progressing on schedule, even with components of this size." Zola explained.<br/>    "Increase the output by sixty percent and see to it our other facilities do the same." Schmidt ordered.<br/>    Zola looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But there prisoners, I’m not sure they have the strength."<br/>    "Then use up what little strength they have left, Doctor. There are <em>always</em> more workers." Schmidt said nonchalantly.<br/>    "Not now!" Zola yelled at someone approaching him with a clipboard.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>···············</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>In the cells where prisoners are lead into.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>One of the guards walks by Dum Dum Dugan and knocked the hat off of his head.<br/>    "You know, Fritz, one of these days, I’m gonna have a stick of my own." Dugan threatened looking at the guard.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>···············</strong>
  </p>
  <p>    Steve and I ran through the dark woods, trying to get to the facility.<br/><em>    Jesus Christ, how much longer?</em> I thought, even though the serum did make it so I am able to run faster and for longer periods of time... I still hate running.<br/>    We finally stopped when we reached a road as a couple of trucks drove by. Steve climbed into one and held his hand out to me, I grabbed it and he pulled me into the back with him. We turned and found ourselves face to face with two Hydra guards.<br/>    "Fellas," I said looking at them with my hands raised a bit for them to stop.<br/>    They raised their guns. "Ah!"<br/>    I rolled my eyes and knocked the gun out of one of their guards hands as Steve fought the other. I punched my guy in the face and kneed him in to stomach, causing him to double over and groan out in pain. Steve and I threw them out of the truck.<br/>    I smiled and looked up at Steve, who stared at me. "What?" I asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.<br/>    He shook his head slightly and looked down at the ground. "Not gonna lie..." he looked back up at me with a goofy smile on his face. "That was hot."<br/>    I chuckled and shoved his shoulder lightly. "Shut up."</p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>~~~ </em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>    After Steve and I snuck into the Hydra factory and stole the blue shining cartridge, we walked through the lower parts anf found some of the captured American soldiers.<br/>    "Who are you supposed to be?" one of the soldiers asked. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve.<br/>    "I’m… Captain America." he answered.<br/>    "What about you, doll?" the soldier asked me. I didn't have a name, I wasn't special like Steve who got a fancy outfit and an alias, I was just (Y/n) Stark, an 'agent' who volunteered for an experiment.<br/>    "I'm the person who's gonna save your life and the life of all these other men. You got a problem with that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.<br/>    "I beg your pardon?" Another prisoner said.<br/>    I smiled slightly and began to help Steve unlock their cells, I was waiting, hoping to see Bucky, to hear him make a snide comment about Steve's get up, or how we both have changed... But I didn't.<br/>    Prisoners started pouring out of the cells, but there was no Bucky...<br/>    "What, are we taking everybody?" One of the prisoners asked looking at a Japanese looking man.<br/>    "I’m from Fresno, Ace." the man said taking out his dog tags and showing them to him.<br/>    "Is there anybody else?" Steve asked looking at the men.<br/>    "We're looking for a Sergeant James Barnes." I sated looking at the men.<br/>    "There’s an isolation ward in the factory but no one’s ever come back from it." one of the soldiers explained. I nodded and looked up at Steve.<br/>    "All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give ‘em hell." Steve ordered.<br/>    "We’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else we find." I said giving them a look of reassurance as I turned and ran through the corridor in search of the isolation ward.<br/>   "Wait! You know what you’re doin’?" a soldier called out as Steve followed me.<br/>    "Yeah. I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times!" Steve exaggerated as we began our search for Buck.<br/><em>    Please be okay, Bucky... Just please be okay.</em></p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>···············</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>The prisoners escaped into the compound, overpowering the guards with their sheer numbers.<br/>    Dernier picked up one of the new Tesseract-powered Hydra guns and admired it.<br/>    "You know how to use that thing?" Morita asked looking at him. Dernier looked at the gun and raised it up and shot, blowing up a wall. "Okay."</p>
  <p>
    <strong>···············</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Hydra factory command center</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Schmidt stared at the surveillance screen, seeing the prisoners fleeing and seeing Steve and (Y/n).<br/>    "What is happening?" he asked as he pressed an alarm.</p>
  <p>
    <strong>···············</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>Back to the prisoners in the compound.</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>    Dugan and Jones overtook a small tank.<br/>    "Hey. Not exactly a Buick." Dugan said looking at the controls, utterly confused.<br/>    "That one." Jones said pointing at the controls. "Zündung (<em>Ignition</em>)."<br/>    "Zündung?" Dugan questioned.<br/>    Just then Falsworth jumped into the tank and looked at Dugan. "Get this thing going, Dugan!" he yelled.<br/>    "I didn’t know you spoke German." Dugan said to Jones, surprised.<br/>    "Three semesters at Howards. Switched to French, their girls are much cuter." Jones explained.<br/>    "Didn’t ask for the resume." Dugan stated.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In the Hydra control room</b>
</p>
<p><br/>    Schmidt watched Steve and (Y/n) on the monitors and decided to activate the self destruct sequence. It began counting down from seven minutes.<br/>    "No, no! What are you doing?!" Zola asked looking at Schmidt in shock.<br/>    "Our forces are outmatched." Schmidt answered. Zola looked at him and then at the screens, he then ran out of the room.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Schmidt secured the Tesseract while Zola packed all the blueprints of his design.</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>
<p>    Steve stopped in the hallway and I looked up at him, then around him and saw a man packing something. I opened my mouth to tell Steve that we need to find Bucky but hesitated when I heared someone's voice.<br/>    I walked down the corridor, Steve following me, the voice growing louder as we approached a room.<br/>    "Sergeant. <em>32557</em>…" the man said when we reached a lone lab, one man strapped into a chair.<br/>    "Bucky?" I asked rushing over to him.<br/>    "Oh, my God." Steve said, as he unstrapped Bucky from the chair.<br/>    "Is that…" Bucky said, it was almost like he was tired.<br/>    "It’s me... It's us... It’s Steve and (Y/n)." Steve explained looking at him. I wrapped Bucky's arm around my shoulder, Steve doing the same thing.<br/>    "Steve? (Y/n)?" Bucky asked looking down at me. I smiled up at him and then moved toward the door.<br/>    "Come on." I said walking with Bucky and Steve.<br/>    "Steve." Bucky said.<br/>    "We thought you were dead." Steve explained as we walked through the corridor.<br/>    "I thought you were smaller." he said referring to Steve’s change of appearance. "And I thought your boobs were smaller, (Y/n)."<br/>    I rolled my eyes. "We grew a few inches, okay."<br/>    "What happened to you?" Bucky asked looking down at me.<br/>    "We joined the Army." Steve said.<br/>    "We also volunteered for an experiment." I said referring to us undergoing the super-soldier change.<br/>    "Did it hurt?" Bucky asked.<br/>    "A little." Steve said with a small smile.<br/>    "Is it permanent?" Bucky asked with raised eyebrows.<br/>    "Ehh... So far." I said with a shrug as we fled the exploding factory until they met the men who captured the one-oh-seventh, Johann Schmidt anf Dr. Arnim Zola.<br/>    "Captain America! How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive." Schmidt, clad in an awesome black coat, said. I watched as Steve punched him hard in the face.<br/>    "You’ve got no idea." Steve said looking at him, as I supported Bucky.<br/>    "Haven’t I?" Schmidt asked as he went to hit Steve but Steve protected himself with his shield.<br/>    Bucky and I watched as they faught.<br/>    <em>C'mon Steve, you got this!</em><br/>    Just then Zola pulled a leaver and the catwalk Steve and Schmidt were standing on retracted to either side separating them.<br/>    "No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" Schmidt said, peeling off the skin on his face to reveal that he is the Red Skull.<br/>    "Neither of you have one of those, do you?" Bucky asked referring to Schmidt's skinless face.<br/>    "You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!" Schmidt said as he and Zola began to walk away from us.<br/>    "Then how come you’re running?" I asked as they continued their escape. I turned to Steve and Bucky. "Come on, let’s go."</p>
<p>
  <strong>···············</strong>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Schmidt and Zola in an elevator.</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> "Sir? Are we going to the roof?" Zola asked. The doors opened to reveal a one-man-plane. "What about me? Where will I sit?" he asked looking from the plane to Schmidt, in confusion. <br/>    Schmidt gave Zola his car keys. "Not a scratch, Doctor. Not a scratch."</p>
  <p>
    <strong>···············</strong>
  </p>
  <p>    Steve, Bucky, and I stood on the catwalk, beneath us everything was on fire. The only way for us to reach the other side of the room is over a thin gantry.<br/>    "Let’s go. One at a time." Steve ordered. Bucky got up on the gantry and slowly made his way across it, but the gantry collapses behind him.<br/>    "Well, shit." I said throwing my arms into the air. "Our only way out, fucking gone!" I yelled kicking the railing of the catwalk.<br/>    "There's gotta be a rope or something!" Bucky yelled looking around.<br/>    "Just go! Get out of here!" Steve yelled looking at Bucky. I crouched down and rested my head in my hands, trying to think of a solution.<br/>    "No! Not without you two!" Bucky yelled.<br/>    I stood up and looked at my friend, then at Steve, this could possibly be the last time we are all together. I stared at Steve, trying to memorize every inch and detail of his face... But the stupid helmet bothered me, well it is a girls helmet...<br/>    I had to make sure that those two got out, if anyone gets out it has to be them... But how do I do it?</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>     "Steve..." I said grabbing his shoulders to look at me. "Bend the bar, okay? Bend it and jump." I let him go and he instantly knew what I was saying, he was about to jump but turned to me.<br/>     "You go first, (Y/n)." he stated.<br/>     "I don't think I can jump that far, babe..."<br/>     "You have to try."<br/>     I shook my head lightly. "The world needs you more than me, big guy... You get Bucky outta here. I-I'll find some other way." I said looking away from him and around the burning area.<br/>     "I'm not leaving you," Steve said with a frown.<br/>     I cupped his face with my hands. "Steve, I'll be fine... I will get outta here and... I will make it back to you, but you gotta get them outta here. Get them back and make sure they're okay."<br/>     He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "(Y/n)... I... I can't."<br/>     I pulled him in to a kiss, his hands gripping my hips tightly, my hands holding his face gently.<br/>     "When did <em>this</em> happen?" Bucky asked.<br/>     I pulled away from him, tears in my eyes. "Now go, get them to safety." I said pushing him towards the bent railing.<br/>     "(Y/n)... I lo-"<br/>     "I know... You too." I said with a sad smile.<br/>     "Get outta here fast, doll... I'll be waiting." he said running and jumping onto the bar, sending him springboarding to the other side of the gap next to Bucky. "Don't make me track you down."<br/>     "Just go." I said with a chuckle. Bucky looked from      Steve to me with wide eyes as Steve dragged him away and out of the building.<br/><em>     Okay... Now to find a way out...</em></p>
  <p><em>··············</em>·</p>
  <p>     "Steve we can't just leave her there! We have to go back!" Bucky said trying to fight Steve's grip, but was too weak.<br/>     "You heard her Buck! But she's gonna get outta there... I know it." Steve said when the exited the building and met up with the rest of the soldiers.<br/>     "Where's the lady?" Jones asked. Steve walked past him with Bucky's arm draped over his shoulder.<br/>     "She's still in there, but she's gonna find a way out." Steve answered as he walked toward a truck with Bucky. "Now, c'mon. Let's go."<br/>     "We aren't gonna wait?" Dugan asked looking back toward the building with a concerned look. "If we wait-"<br/>     "I said let's go." Steve said putting Bucky in the passenger seat of a truck and starting it. He glanced back toward the building.<br/><em>     You better be right about this, (Y/n).</em></p>
  <p>···············</p>
  <p>     I ran back the way Steve, Bucky and I came and looked around the corridor. The entire place was about to explode and it was all up in flames.<br/>     "Fuck..." I looked around and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay..." I looked down the corridor and saw a window. "Well... It beats having to jump across a fiery chasm."<br/>     I ran down the corridor, flames burning my clothes slightly. I reached the window and tried to open it, but if wouldn't budge.<br/>     "Fuck my life!" I growled, resting my hand against my forehead. I looked back at the window and began to punch it. "C'mon super strength! Don't fail me now!" I punched the window two more times after that and it busted, shards of glass going everywhere.<br/>I looked back down the corridor and only saw flames, I turned back to the window, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I stepped back a bit and ran toward it and jumped out just as the building exploded. The blast of the explosion sending me flying even further.<br/>     I landed on the ground hard, a pain in my hand and torso. I stood up slowly, breathing heavily, and looked down at my body. There was a gash on my torso, the hand I used to break the window was bloody with glass shards in it, and I had a cut above my eye from the landing, blood flowing out of it.<br/>     I looked at the building and let out a sigh of relief, I was out... I'm alive... Now I just have to make it back to London to get to Steve, Howard and Bucky.<br/>     I looked around and saw a truck, I smiled slightly. "Looks like lady luck is on my side."</p>
  <p>···············</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>In the Army camp Phillips is dictating a letter to a Corporal.</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>     "Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers and Agent (Y/n) (m/I) Stark went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers and Agent Stark killed in action. Period." Colonel Phillips said for the corporal to write down.<br/>     "The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity." Peggy said with a frown.<br/>     "Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal." Colonel Phillips ordered and the corporal left.<br/>     "I can't touch Stark. He's rich and he's the Army's number one weapons contractor. You are <em>neither</em> one." Colonel Phillips said looking at Peggy.<br/>     "With respect, sir, I don't regret my actions. And I don't think Captain Rogers, or Agent Stark, did either." Peggy defended.<br/>     "What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions. I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. And now America's golden boy, Agent Stark, and a lot of other good men are dead, cause you had a <em>crush</em>." Colonel Phillips sneered.<br/>     Peggy looked at her superior and furrowed her eyebrows. "It wasn't that. I had faith."<br/>     "Well, I hope that's a big comfort to you when they shut this division down." Colonel Phillips stated looking down at her.<br/>     Just then soldiers started running by and talking excitedly as they made their way through the camp. <br/>     "What the hell's going on out there?" Colonel Phillips asked as he and Peggy followed the crowd to the edge of the camp.<br/>     Steve walked with the rest of the soldiers, his helmet still on his head, a frown on his face, his eyes screaming with sadness.<br/>     "Look who it is!" someone exclaimed as everyone cheered.<br/>     Steve walked up to Colonel Phillips and saluted him. "Some of these men need medical attention." he stated. "I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action."<br/>     "That won't be necessary." Colonel Phillips said looking up at him.<br/>     "Yes, sir." Steve said.<br/>     "Where's Agent Stark?" Colonel Phillips asked looking behind Steve and not seeing the (h/c) haired agent.<br/>     Steve swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at the ground. "She should be here in no time sir." he looked back up at the Colonel.<br/>     "You better hope so, Rogers... Or Stark'll have your head." he said walking away from Steve. <br/>     "You're late." Peggy said looking up at Steve.<br/>     He looked down at the ground then back up at Peggy. "Well..." he said holding up the broken transponder, "I couldn't call my ride."<br/>     "Hey!" Bucky shouted looking at the rest of the men. "Let's hear it for Captain America." everyone started cheering and Bucky looked at Steve and shrugged a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>~~~</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>     Steve stood outside the lab that Peggy said Howard was in. Bucky had volunteered to come with him to break the news to Howard but Steve declined. He had to do this by himself.<br/>     He walked in and saw Howard tinkering with something. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the brunette.<br/>     "Oh, you're back." he said setting the object down and walking over to Steve. "How did it go?"<br/>     "We saved all the men. And found Bucky." Steve said looking down at him.<br/>     "That's great!" Howard said with a smile. "Where's (Y/n)?" Howard asked walking back to his work station. "I got what she had asked for so she could build this thing she was talking about, so I need to give it to her."<br/>     Steve looked down at the ground. "She should be here soon."<br/>     "What do you mean? Didn't she come here with you guys?" Howard asked.<br/>     "No."<br/>     Howard turned around. "What do you mean '<em>no</em>'?"<br/>     "She told me to get the men safe and that she would make it out of the building before it exploded." Steve explained. "I didn't want to leave her behind-"<br/>     "But you did!" Howard yelled, causing Steve to flinch slightly. "You promised me you would keep her safe, you gave me your <em>word</em>! And you left her in a building that was about to explode?! Tell me Rogers does that seem like a <em>heroic</em> thing to do?!" Howard yelled as he kicked over a chair in anger.<br/>     Steve swallowed the lump in his throat. "I never asked to be a hero, I only wanted to be a soldier. And I did it because no matter how much I <em>pleaded</em> with her she told me she couldn't do it!" Steve yelled, now it was Howard's turn to flinch. "You don't understand how much it <em>killed</em> me to leave her! How much I hate myself for leaving her to get out by herself! How much I-" Steve looked down at the ground, he couldn't tell Howard that he loved his sister, he didn't know if (Y/n) wanted anyone to know yet.<br/>     "I believe in her Howard... I believe that she will come back, and it will be soon." and with that Steve left.<br/>     Howard stood in the lab with tears in his eyes. He didn't know what he would do if (Y/n) was gone... He was worried for his sister, angry with himself that he let her go, and furious with Steve for leaving her behind. He slumped down in a chair and put his head in his hands and began to cry softly.<br/>     "Please make it back safe, (Y/n)... Just be safe."</p>
<p>···············</p>
<p>     Senator Brandt was somewhere in America, standing in front of a small crowd and talking to them. "I am honoured to present this medal for valour to my personal friend, Captain America!" He said with a smile and turning around but no one was there. "Captain America!" still nothing. "Captain, that's your cue!"<br/>     Just then his aide came out and whispered something to him.<br/>     "<em><b>I thought he'd be taller.</b></em>" an older war general said from in the crowd, misunderstanding the aide to be Captain America.</p>
<p>···············</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>Allied HQ in London</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     "The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic." Steve explained as he marked it on a map. "And the sixth one was... about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line." he said as a soldier took the map away. "I just got a quick look." he said looking up at Peggy.<br/>     "Well, nobody's perfect." She said as they walked over to Colonel Phillips and another map.<br/>     "These are the weapon factories we know about. Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn't on this map." Steve explained.<br/>     "Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base." Colonel Phillips ordered the British agent.<br/>     "What about us?" she asked.<br/>     "We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt's ass. What do you say, Rogers? It's your map, you think you can wipe Hydra off of it?" Colonel Phillips asked looking at Steve.<br/>     "Yes, sir. I'll need a team."<br/>     "We're already putting together the best men."Colonel Phillips explained.<br/>     Steve smirked slightly. "With all due respect, sir. So am I."</p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>~~~</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>in some bar off base</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     "So, let's get this straight." Dugan said looking at Steve.<br/>     "We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?" Jones asked with his eyebrow furrowed.<br/>Steve nodded. "Pretty much."<br/>     "Sounds rather fun, actually." Falsworth said with a smile.<br/>     "I'm in." Morita said after he belched.<br/>     Dernier and Gabe turned to each other and began speaking French. Dernier laughed as they shook hands. "We're in."<br/>     "Hell, I'll always fight. But you got to do one thing for me." Dugan said with a smile whilst looking at Steve.<br/>     "What's that?" Steve asked with furrowed eyebrows.<br/>     "Open a tab!" Dugan said with a laugh, and the other guys laughed as well.<br/>     Steve smiled and walked over to the bar. "Another round." he said.<br/>     "Where are they putting all this stuff?" The barkeep asked. Steve shrugged with a chuckle and joined Bucky at the bar counter, the place was loud as everyone was singing <em>'There's a Tavern in Town</em>'."<br/>     "See? I told you. They're all idiots." Bucky said glancing at the table of buzzed soldiers.<br/>     "How about you? You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?" Steve asked looking at his friend with a small smile.<br/>     Bucky took a drink of his beer. "Hell, no." he said looking at Steve. "That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him. But you're keeping the outfit, right?"<br/>     "You know what? It's kind of growing on me." Steve said with a small chuckle.<br/>     "Should we be worried?" Bucky asked causing Steve to look down at the countertop.<br/>     "She's gonna be back soon, Buck... It took us awhile to get back." Steve said taking a drink of his beer.<br/><em>     I hope she comes back soon... I hope she's okay... I miss her so much.</em></p>
  <p>···············</p>
  <p>     I pulled the stolen HYDRA truck into the base. I killed the engine and looked down at my hand, I had picked out the glass shards, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. I looked at the cut on my stomach, it wasn't bleeding anymore either.<br/>     I got out of the truck and soldiers came rushing to me.<br/>     "Who are you?" one of them asked as they stood in front of me.<br/>     "Relax, pea-brains, it's me, Agent (Y/n) Stark of the SSR..." I said leaning against the truck.<br/>     "Sorry, Ma'am, we'll get you to the medics." he said as two soldiers walked closer to me, I held up my hand to stop them.<br/>     "Just... just take me to Howard." I said pushing myself off the truck and followed the soldiers through the base to Howard.<br/>     I pushed past them and into the lab. Howard had his back to us as he messed around with something. I sighed slightly and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him tightly.<br/>     "Woah!" he exclaimed. I removed my arms from him and he turned around to look at me. "(Y/n)!" he pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank god you're back."<br/>     "Howard..." I muttered pushing him away.<br/>     "Who's blood?" he asked.<br/>     "Mine..." I said running a hand through my (h/c) hair. "Have you seen Steve?"<br/>     "What do you mean it's yours?" he asked with wide eyes. "We need to get you to the medics!"<br/>     "Howard, I'm fine! Where's Steve?" I asked again.<br/>     "He's in the bar." Howard answered and I turned to walk out, but he grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Nuh-uh! You're going to the medics first." he said pulling me out of the lab and to the medical tent.</p>
  <p>···············</p>
  <p>     The singing in the bar stopped as Peggy walked in, a tight fitting, deep-red dress clinging to her body. She walked over to Steve and Bucky. "Captain."<br/>     "Agent Carter." Steve said looking down at her, confusion on his face.<br/>     "Ma'am." Bucky said with a smile.<br/>     "Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?" Peggy said, ignoring Bucky.<br/>     "Sounds good." Steve said with a nod.<br/>     "I see your top squad is prepping for duty." Peggy said looking at Steve's team as they continued to sing and drink.<br/>     "You don't like music?" Bucky asked looking at Peggy with a smile.<br/>     "I do, actually." Peggy answered. "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."<br/>     "Then what are we waiting for?" Bucky asked.<br/>     "The right partner." She said looking up at Steve with lustfilled eyes. "0800, Captain." she said walking away.<br/>     "Yes, ma'am. I'll be there." Steve replied.<br/>     "I'm invisible. I'm... I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream." Bucky said referring to the rejection from Peggy.<br/>     "Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend." Steve said clapping Bucky on the shoulder.<br/>     They sat back down and ordered another round. Bucky took a swig and looked at Steve. "You do know that she was flirting with you right?" he asked.<br/>     "I didn't notice." Steve said looking at him.<br/>     "Yeah..." Bucky said facing the front again. "You were staring at her for a while..." he said raising an eyebrow and taking another drink.<br/>     "I was not." Steve said with a frown.<br/>     "Yes you were." Bucky said looking at him. "Aren't you and (Y/n) a thing anyway?"<br/>     Steve looked down at the counter with a slight frown. "I don't know what we are."<br/>     "Well you better find out, bud. Because the British dame in the red dress is swooning for ya."<br/>     "Shut up." Steve said with a slight chuckle.<br/>     "I know when a dame is attracted to a man, I've seen the look so many times, and that was the look she's given you since you came back." Bucky explained.<br/>     Steve looked down at the table with his eyebrows furrowed.<br/><em>     Peggy doesn't like me... Plus she's fonduing with Howard. Why would she like me?</em> Steve thought.</p>
  <p>     But the real question was... Why did it bother him so much?</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    I sat on a bed as the medics wiped away the dried blood from my arm, torso, hand and forehead.<br/>    "How are you feeling?" Howard asked, looking down at me with worry on his face.<br/>    "Howard, I feel fine." I said looking at him. "I just want to see Steve."<br/>    "Yeah, not until you get checked out." he stated.<br/>    I rolled my eyes and looked at the doctor and nurses who stared back at me in shock.<br/>    "What?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows.<br/>    "You said that you had a cut on your torso?" the doctor asked looking at me with wide eyes.<br/>    "Yeah," I said looking down, the cut was gone... It wasn't there, there was no scar. It was as if nothing happened. I looked at my hand and it was the same thing, no cuts or scars, nothing. "What?"<br/>    "Mr. Stark..." the doctor said turning to him.<br/>    "How bad is it? She's flatlining isn't she?" Howard said walking over to us.<br/>    "I'm not dead, Howard."<br/>    "Mr. Stark, it seems like Agent Stark's body has healed completely of her wounds, there's no trace of them at all." the nurse said looking at Howard.<br/>    Howard looked at me with wide eyes. "What?"<br/>    "Howard... I think it's the serum." I said looking up at him.<br/>    "Do you know what this means?" he asked with a small smirk, I shook my head. "(Y/n)... I think you have a healing factor that might make you... Immortal."</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>~~~</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>    Howard and I stood by the glass chamber and examined the HYDRA cartridge that Steve had picked up from the base.<br/>    I still haven't seen Steve, I was going to see him last night, but after being poked and prodded with needles and knives I was too tired. We don't know if I'm immortal, but we know that I can heal.<br/>    "Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and beta ray neutral." I explained.<br/>    "Though I doubt Rogers picked up on that. Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about." Howard said as he removed a glowing pellet and a blast sent me, Howard and his engineer flying across the room. I groaned and looked at Howard as he looked at the cartridge with wide eyes. "Write that down."</p>
<p>···············</p>
<p>    Steve walked into the building to meet with Howard.<br/>    "Excuse me." Steve said to Private Lorraine. "I’m looking for Mr. Stark."<br/>    "He’s in with Colonel Phillips and an Agent  Of course you’re welcome to wait." she said looking Steve up from head to toe. Steve perched on the edge of a desk to wait. "I read about what you did." Lorraine said holding up the newspaper showing the rescue mission.<br/>    "Oh! The…yeah! Well, that’s you know? Just doin’ what needed to be done." Steve said looking down at the ground. "You said Stark was with the Colonel and an Agent? Do you know the name?"<br/>    "No, her name slips my mind. But the mission sounded like more than that. You saved nearly four hundred men." Lorraine said setting the newspaper down.<br/>    "Really, it’s not a big deal. Do you know what the agent looks like?" Steve said looking up at her.<br/>    "Tell that to their wives." Lorraine said as she walked over to Steve. Steve got visibly nervous as Lorraine approached him.<br/>    "Uh… I don’t think they were all married. Did the agent have (h/c) hair?"<br/>    "You’re a hero." Lorraine said standing in front of Steve.<br/>    "Well, that…you know? That…that depends on the definition of it really." Lorraine grabbed hold of his tie, and looked at him.<br/>    "The women of America, they owe you their thanks. And uh…seeing as they’re not here." she said looking from his eyes to his lips, she pulled him off the desk, dragged him to the corner of the office and kissed him.<br/>    Steve stood their shocked, not understanding what was happening, the only girl he's kissed is (Y/n).<br/>    Then his thoughts drifted to the agent in with Howard and Phillips... It could be (Y/n). He tried to pull away but Lorraine had a tight grip on his tie.<br/>    Peggy walked in and saw Steve and Private Lorraine kissing. Anger and jealousy built inside of her. "Captain!" she exclaimed causing Lorraine to finally let him go. "We’re ready for you. If you’re not otherwise occupied." she said annoyed, she turned and walked away, a slight smile on her face. She planned to let (Y/n) know everything.<br/>    "Agent Carter, wait." Steve said following her.<br/>    "Looks like finding a partner wasn’t that hard after all, so tell me is it Lorraine or (Y/n)?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.<br/>    Steve frowned. How did Peggy know about him and (Y/n)? "Peggy, that’s not what you thought it was."<br/>    "I don’t think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest." Peggy said with her eyebrows furrowed in anger.<br/>    "Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven’t been… fonduing?" Steve asked with his eyebrows furrowed.<br/><em>    Why did I say that? It's not like I care who she's fonduing.</em><br/>Peggy turned to look at him. "You still don’t know a bloody thing about women!" she exclaimed before walking away.<br/>    Steve furrowed his eyebrows and ran a hand through his hair. How was he going to tell (Y/n) what happened with Lorraine? How was he going to deal with his feelings towards the thought of Peggy and Howard fonduing? Why was it bothering him so much?</p>
<p>···············</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>In Stark’s lab</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> I stood next to Howard as we waited for Steve to come in. My heart was beating fast and my stomach was filled with butterflies. Steve was the only man who could make me feel this way. I blushed and looked at the ground.<br/>    "Hey, Rogers." Howard said as the door opened.<br/>    "Agent Carter said that you had some..." he trailed off looking at me.<br/>    "Hey there, Captain." I said as I smiled at him. He quickly walked toward me and engulfed me into a hug.<br/>    "I missed you." he said tangling a hand in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his torso.<br/>    "I missed you too."<br/>    We pulled apart and he looked down at me, his blue eyes glistening with tears. I smiled slightly and grabbed his hands, holding them tightly.<br/>    "Ahem..." Howard cleared his throat. We both looked at him. "(Y/n)... Don't you have something to do?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.<br/>    "Right." I said letting go of Steve's hands and walking to the shields that Howard had made. I was fixing some of them, making them better, but also making one of my own.</p>
<p>···············</p>
<p>    "Fondue is just cheese and bread, my friend." Howard said looking at Steve.<br/>    "Really? I didn’t think…" Steve trailed off.<br/>    "Nor should you, pal. The moment you think you know what’s goin’ on in a woman’s head, it’s the moment your goose is well and truly cooked." Howard said with a chuckle. "Me, I concentrate on work. Which at the moment is about making sure you and your men do not get killed." he said walking towards a table with cloth lying on it. "Carbon polymer. Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra’s not going to attack you with a pocket knife."</p>
<p>···············</p>
<p>    I laid the tools down as Howard and Steve approached the table I was working at.<br/>    "I hear you’re uh… kinda attached?" I said motioning to Steve's shield. He looked down at it then up at me.<br/>    "It’s handier than you might think." he said with a chuckle.<br/>    "Right, I took the liberty of coming up with some options." Howard said motioning to the few shields on the table.<br/>    "Ooooh! This one’s fun." I said picking up one of the shields and handing it to Howard. "She’s been fitted with electrical relays."<br/>    "It’ll allow you to…" Howard trailed off as Steve noticed the circular shield under the table, the one that Howard was helping me make for him.<br/>    "What about this one?" Steve asked picking it up.<br/>    "No! No! That’s just a prototype." Howard said.<br/>    "What’s it made of?" Steve asked looking at it.<br/>    "Vibranium. It’s stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It’s completely vibration absorbent." I explained with a smile on my face.<br/>    "How come it’s not a standard issue?" Steve asked looking up at me with a smirk.<br/>    "That’s the rarest metal on earth." I explained.<br/>    "What you’re holding there? That’s all we’ve got." Howard said looking at Steve. I smiled and turned toward the door as Peggy walked in, her face holding subtle anger.<br/>    I frowned, I've never seen Peggy this mad before.<br/>    "You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I’m sure the Captain has some unfinished business." Peggy said causing me to furrow my eyebrows and look at Steve.<br/>   <em>What does she mean by that?</em> <em>What the fuck is going on?</em><br/>   Steve held up the Vibranium shield against him. "What do you think?" he asked.<br/>    Peggy picked up gun and shot it at Steve as he quickly held up the shield to protect himself.<br/>   "Yes. I think it works." she put the gun down and looked at me with a look that read 'I need to talk to you later' and walked out of the lab, leaving Steve and Howard looking.<br/>    "I had some ideas about the uniform." Steve said handing Howard a piece of paper.<br/>   "Whatever you want, pal." Howard said taking it.<br/>    I looked at Steve and then back at the lab door. <em>Why did Peggy need to talk to me?</em><br/>    "(Y/n)," Howard said snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "We have a suit for you."<br/>    "R-really?" I asked, honestly I was shocked. I usually wore regular clothes, and I didn't even know they were designing me a suit.<br/>    "Yeah. We have two for you to choose from," he said pulling out a box that had 2 suits in it. "The first one, is... Well it's the first one. It was what we had envisioned you in whilst fighting with Captain America."</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>    I looked down at the suit with wide eyes. It was a latex suit that was black and white- looking exactly like Steve's. "Seriously?" I asked looking up at Howard with an eyebrow raised.<br/>    "What? I made sure it was black so you wouldn't have much to complain about!" Howard said with a shrug.<br/>    "Let's move on to number two, shall we?" Steve asked taking the suit that kinda matched his and set it at the edge of the table.<br/>    "Alright," Howard sighed as he pulled out outfit number two.</p>
<p>
  
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>    It was a black, latex catsuit with a small brown backpack, that was detachable; two brown leather gun holsters, one on each side; a pair of black leather, fingerless gloves; a pair of black combat boots and some sunglasses.<br/>    "I want number two." I said looking up at Howard. I picked up the outfit and looked at Steve, who smiled at me.<br/>    "Well, the first outfit-" Howard began.<br/>    "Howie, I like the second one." I said with a smile. "Or i could just keep the other one for when something happens to this one... Which is the better one."<br/>    "Okay, (Y/n)..." Howard said putting the box away. "Just as long as you're happy."<br/>    I smiled and folded the catsuit, putting the holsters and belt into the backpack, and grabbed the outfit that mimicked Steve's and folded it as well, stacking them both on the table.</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>